Omegan Material
by willis.8894
Summary: [ON HOLD] [03. Something Fishy] Oh Sehun yang masih tak bisa menerima naturnya sebagai Omega, telah memilih hidup dengan menghindari Alpha & Beta. Ia hidup sebagai Agen Intelejen dibawah tanah yang bebas dari Alpha & Beta. Bagaimana jika suatu hari ia dipindahkan menjadi Agen Lapangan dan harus hidup bersama dengan 11 Alpha lainnya? KAIHUN! Wolf!AU[A/B/O-dynamic] Agent!AU MAMA!AU
1. Prologue

**OMEGAN MATERIAL**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, EXO

Pairing: KaiHun, Possibly AllxHun

•

•

•

 **Warning: WOLF!AU [A/B/O dynamic], AGENT!AU, Supernatural!AU.**

•••

 **PROLOGUE.**

Di zaman modern ini, mahluk supernatural dan manusia masih tak bisa hidup berdampingan secara terang-terangan. Mahluk supernatural masih harus menyembunyikan jati diri mereka dari manusia yang mereka lindungi diam-diam.

Ya, itulah tugas mahluk supernatural, untuk melindungi manusia diam-diam. Tidak hanya dari kejahatan yang dibuat sesama manusia sendiri tapi juga yang dibuat oleh mahluk supernatural lainnya.

Vampir, Werewolf, Elf, Penyihir, sebutkanlah semuanya! Semua mahluk-mahluk itu ada di Seoul, hidup menyamar sebagai manusia, hanya bisa dibedakan oleh mahluk-mahluk itu sendiri. Mereka tak selalu hidup akur, seperti Vampir yang tak suka berurusan dengan Werewolf, Elf yang lebih suka hidup di dekat perhutanan, atau misalnya kaum Penyihir yang suka menyendiri dan membenci semua kaum lainnya.

Perseteruan merupakan hal-hal yang tak bisa dihindari. Itulah sebabnya terbentuk SCG (Supernatural Creatures Goverment / Pemerintahan Mahluk Supernatural). Pemerintah itu yang mengendalikan mahluk-mahluk supernatural di setiap negara mereka masing-masing, khususnya yang kita bahas adalah di Korea Selatan ini.

Di Korea ada 2 kaum yang merupakan mayoritas diantara Mahluk Supernatural, Kaum Werewolf dan Kaum Vampir. Keduanya kuat, cepat, dan sangat berguna untuk menjaga keamanan di Korea Selatan, namun sayang kedua natur dan sejarah kaum mereka membuat kedua kaum itu tak dapat disatukan.

Itu sebabnya Pemerintah kini membangun 2 Markas Besar Agen Intelejen di Seoul. Satu khusus Kaum Werewolf di sebelah Timur Seoul dan satu khusus Kaum Vampir di sebelah Barat Seoul. Mereka memiliki tugas masing-masing sesuai dengan yang telah dibagi pemerintah, mereka bekerja secara terpisah namun tetap permusuhan dan persaingan masih tak terhindari diantara keduanya.

 **e)(o**

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa seorang Oh Sehun, pria tinggi berkulit putih susu dan berwajah dingin itu adalah seorang Omega. Orang-orang bertaruh bahwa ketika serigalanya muncul, dia adalah Alpha atau paling tidak Beta. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak siapapun bahwa yang muncul adalah seorang Omega. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya terkejut ketika hari itu datang.

Sebagai Werewolf, serigala mereka memperlihatkan diri dalam masa pertumbuhan mereka. Ada yang cukup dini ketika umur 10 tahun, ada yang 12 tahun, atau yang cukup lamban ketika umur 16 atau bahkan 18 tahun. Semua tergantung seberapa pribadi seseorang untuk menerima dan mempercayai Serigalanya masing-masing.

Serigala Sehun keluar dalam waktu yang cukup lamban, 16 tahun. Dimana saat _first heat_ -nya menyerang. _Heat_ adalah suatu siklus rutin dari Omega yang datang sekitar 2-3 bulan sekali, dimana tubuh sang Omega akan merasa begitu panas, melepaskan feromon seksual yang menarik Alpha dan Beta untuk berhubungan intim dengan mereka. Para Omega membutuhkan kontak seksual dari Alpha ataupun Beta, membutuhkan penis Alpha/Beta untuk memuaskan nafsunya dan menghilangkan siklus itu. Siklus itu sendiri sebenarnya bertujuan untuk mendapatkan keturunan, meneruskan generasi. Tentu zaman modern kini sudah ada penemuan berupa suplemen yang menekan siklus _heat_ bagi para Omega. Mereka tak perlu bergantung pada kontak seksual untuk menghilangkannya hanya minum suplemen itu secara teratur.

Hanya Omega yang mengalami _Heat,_ hanya Omega yang bisa hamil dan melahirkan bayi-bayi Werewolf. Itu sebabnya semua wanita Werewolf adalah Omega dan sangat langka menemukan pria yang adalah seorang Omega. Dan Oh Sehun adalah salah satunya.

Sehun sendiri selalu menganggap dirinya seorang Alpha. Ia selalu membayangkan dirinya sebagai seorang Alpha setiap kali melihat serigala teman-temannya muncul yang adalah Alpha atau beberapa Beta, tapi kebanyakan teman Sehun adalah seorang Alpha. Namun sayang serigalanya mengecewakannya sendiri dan memperlihatkan jati dirinya sebagai Omega.

Sejak saat itu Sehun menghindari Alpha dan Beta. Ia tak menyukai keberadaan mereka karena akan merasa inferior bagi kedua kaum itu, ia tak menyukai bagaimana Omega harus tunduk pada Beta dan Alpha. Karena Oh Sehun bukanlah Omega yang penurut dan submisif, ia seorang yang independen, seorang dominan, seorang pemimpin.

Dia Oh Sehun, Sang Alpha bagi para Omega.

"Sehun! Bisa tolong bantu aku?" panggil seorang wanita cantik bermata cokelat hazel itu membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, tampak begitu tampan membuat wanita itu merona. "Tentu, Sunbae," jawab Sehun santai dan menghampiri wanita yang duduk di depan komputernya itu.

Ruangan itu ber-AC dan penuh komputer yang canggih. Ini adalah surga bagi Oh Sehun, tempat kerjanya, Markas Bawah Tanah Intelejen Werewolf.

 **The Eve.**

Itulah sebutan mereka dari generasi pertama hingga sekarang. Sekumpulan Omega cerdas dan berbakat yang bekerja dibalik layar kesuksesan keamanan di negara ini. Tugas mereka adalah mendampingi para Agen Lapangan yang bertugas ketika menjalankan misi-misi mereka.

The Eve bukan hanya menggambarkan 'Seorang Hawa' tapi juga 'kepekaan'. Mereka melihat apa yang tak bisa terlihat oleh Agen Lapangan –dengan bantuan berbagai macam kamera yang tersedia di sana– dan mendengar apapun yang tak terdengar. Dan disinilah Sehun bekerja, satu-satunya pria yang bekerja di The Eve.

 _Ini surga satu-satunya bagiku, tanpa Beta dan Alpha,_ pikir Sehun tak bisa menghapus senyum kepuasannya berkarir selama 6 bulan di The Eve.

Ya, Alpha dan Beta tak boleh berada di The Eve, mereka memiliki tugas sendiri. Mereka bertugas sebagai Agen Lapangan yang menyelesaikan misi dengan mengandalkan fisik mereka.

 _Tentu saja, Alpha dan Beta adalah golongan bodoh yang hanya punya otot tapi tak punya otak,_ pikir Sehun mendecak. _Mereka pasti sudah mati jika The Eve tak mendampingi mereka dari sini._

 _Ah, masa bodo dengan mereka. Aku terlalu menikmati pekerjaanku,_ pikir Sehun mengangguk puas sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya yang terasa begitu nyaman.

Intinya, Oh Sehun, sang Alpha bagi para Omega di The Eve, sedang menikmati masa hidupnya diumur 24 tahun. Sangat menikmatinya.

Hingga semua berubah ketika ada panggilan dari atasannya.

 **e)(o**

Sehun menyeret kakinya dengan malas-malasan menuju ke Kantor Komisaris di lantai paling atas Markas Besar ini. Sehun tak menyukai harus keluar dari 'bawah tanah'-nya. Ketika dibilang 'bawah tanah' maka itu benar-benar berada di bawah tanah, lantai terbawah di dalam gedung ini. Dimana semua data penting tersimpan, dimana markas The Eve bersemayam, dimana _apartemen_ Sehun ada disana.

Seharusnya apartemen para The Eve diisi minimal 2 orang, tapi karena Sehun satu-satunya pria di The Eve, ia memiliki tempat sendiri. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan? Sehun sangat menikmati hidupnya sebagai The Eve sampai-sampai ia tak pernah meninggalkan 'bawah tanah' selama 6 bulan ini.

Sekalipun tidak. Bahkan membeli makananpun ia pesan-antar dan rekan-rekan Omega-nya sama sekali tak keberatan harus ke lobi atas untuk mengambilkan makanan Sehun. Atau jika keperluan sehari-harinya habis, para Noona di The Eve itu akan dengan sangat senang hati berbelanja untuk Sehun –bahkan menyelinapkan X-Box dan kaset-kaset game lainnya demi Sehunnie mereka–.

Itulah yang menyebabkan Sehun tak pernah keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Bahkan naik satu lantai ke lantai dasarpun pria itu tak mau, karena disana ia pasti akan berpapasan dengan Alpha dan Beta. Hanya di ruang bawah tanah ini saja yang merupakan kawasan bebas dari Alpha dan Beta.

Beberapa orang menengok padanya ketika ia berjalan di lorong menuju ruangan Komisaris. Mayoritas Beta dan beberapa Alpha. Mereka tak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa seorang Omega _Pria_ sedang berjalan dihadapan mereka dengan wajah tertekuk dan kening berkerut itu.

 _Dasar udik, pikiran mereka pasti sudah sangat kotor setiap kali melihat Omega,_ batin Sehun memaki kesal menahan diri untuk menghentakan kakinya karena tak ingin terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Sehunnie!" seru seseorang yang suaranya tak lagi familiar bagi Sehun.

Sehun menengok mendapati 3 orang Alpha berjalan ke arahnya. Ia mengenali mereka bertiga. 2 diantaranya adalah _mantan_ temannya dan 1 lagi Agen yang di dampinginya dalam misi selama 6 bulan ia berada di The Eve.

"Baekhyun. Kyungsoo," kata Sehun menyapa dengan dongkol 2 Alpha _mantan_ temannya itu.

Dulu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah Hyung favorit Sehun. Mereka selalu bertiga dan Sehun begitu bangga ketika kedua Hyungnya itu berubah menjadi seorang Alpha saat umur mereka 14 tahun. Sayang semua berubah ketika Sehun berumur 16 tahun dan menunjukan Ke-Omega-annya. Sehun langsung marah dan menjauhi kedua Hyungnya itu dan tak mau bertemu lagi meski Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mencoba membujuk Sehun untuk kembali berbaikan.

 _Ini tak adil. Aku lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun-hyung dan Kyungsoo-hyung! Aku seharusnya menjadi Alpha! Bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi Alpha dan aku Omega?! Ini benar-benar tak adil!_ Seru Sehun membatin sangat tak terima dengan perlakuan Alam Semesta kepadanya itu.

"Kau Omega," kata suara baritone yang berasal dari seorang pria tan berotot yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, bermata hitam legam dan tajam bagaikan elang.

Dia adalah Agen lapangan yang Sehun dampingi selama 6 bulan ini, Agen Kim Jongin, sayangnya Agen ini sama sekali tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Sehun. Ia selalu memanggil Sehun sebagai 'Eve' dan hanya mengenali suara Sehun.

"Kau masalah dengan itu?" balas Sehun tajam, matanya seakan menembakan laser pada pria tan itu berharap kulitnya semakin gosong.

Baekhyun tertawa canggung, jelas masih mengingat Sehun sangat sensitif jika natur Omeganya dibicarakan. "Bukan itu maksud Jongin. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sehunnie? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan topik.

"Baik," balas Sehun ketus dan matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan galak.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik," suara halus dan dalam milik Kyungsoo sedikit menenangkan Sehun, amarahnya yang meletup-letup karena berada diantara Alpha sedikit mereda, sesuatu yang hanya seorang Kyungsoo yang bisa melakukannya. "Dan sangat tinggi," kata Kyungsoo lagi mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun sangat ingin menundukan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo, menunjukan ke-submisifan-nya pada sang Alpha. Tapi ia menolak. Ia menolak untuk tunduk pada Alpha manapun termasuk Kyungsoo. Pria putih susu itu langsung menepis tangan sang Alpha dengan kasar, mundur selangkah ketika melihat mata Kyungsoo sekilas berkilat merah tanda marah.

"Aku mengenal suaramu," kata Jongin tiba-tiba, mata elangnya sejak tadi tak lepas dari wajah Sehun membuat Sang Omega risih.

"Aku seorang The Eve, kau pernah menjadi bonekaku," balas Sehun tajam dan berbalik pergi.

 _Boneka_. Ya, itulah sebutan yang Sehun berikan pada para Agen Lapangan. Mereka bergerak sesuai instruksi dari para The Eve, mereka selamat karena pada The Eve. Mereka tak lebih dari sekedar boneka.

"Sehunnie benar-benar tak berubah, huh?"

Sehun masih sempat mendengar suara Baekhyun sebelum berbelok ke lorong khusus yang menujuk ruangan Komisaris. Ia hanya berharap urusan ini bisa cepat selesai dan ia bisa kembali ke surganya.

Begitu sampai di sebuah pintu kayu mewah dengan papan nama Sang Komisaris, Sehun mengetuk pintu itu tanpa keraguan. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Sang Komisaris tahu kegugupan dan keraguannya karena Alpha sangat mudah mendeteksi itu dari seorang Omega. Itu adalah bagian dari insting mereka.

"Masuk," perintah suara pria berumur 40an itu, Sang Komisaris.

Sehun membuka pintunya dan membungkuk. Ada 3 alpha disana termasuk Sang Komisaris. 2 Alpha lainnya masih begitu muda tetap auranya begitu dominan. Mereka semua menatapnya. Menatapnya penuh minat membuat Sehun tak kuasa menutupi kegugupan dan rasa tak nyamannya.

 _Ia benci Alpha._ _Ia benci Beta. Ia benci menjadi seorang Omega._

"Duduklah, Oh Sehun," kata Sang Komisaris mempersilahkan.

Hanya ada dua kursi dihadapan Sang Komisaris, dua-duanya di duduki oleh kedua Alpha muda itu. Kedua Alpha itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di kursi mereka. Alpha yang pertama sangat tinggi, lebih tinggi darinya dan wajahnya dingin dan datar, khas seorang Alpha. Alpha yang kedua lebih pendek dari Sehun namun jelas lebih berotot menandakan ia tak boleh diremehkan.

"Silahkan duduk," kata Alpha muda yang lebih pendek itu.

Sehun, sebagai Omega yang tak menyukai Alpha –dan Beta–, memang selalu mencari kesempatan untuk tidak menuruti perintah Alpha, jadi ia duduk di kursi Alpha muda yang tinggi itu. Ia menyadari Alpha muda yang pendek itu menatapnya dengan mata berkilat merah apalagi melihat Alpha yang tinggi itu menyeringai padanya.

"Oh Sehun, perkenalkan. Yifan Wu dan Kim Joonmyeon," kata Sang Komisaris memperkenalkan kedua Alpha muda itu.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia tahu. Ia mengingat mereka sekarang. 2 Alpha yang merupakan Agen Terbaik di Markas ini, memimpin 9 Alpha lainnya dalam kelompok mereka. EXO, itu sebutan kelompok mereka, kelompok terbaik dan paling di kenal di Markas ini. Misi mereka selalu sukses membuat para Agen iri pada mereka.

 _Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga masuk ke dalam kelompok EXO. Dan Kim Jongin juga,_ pikir Sehun kembali mengingat-ingat info itu. _Tapi apa urusannya denganku?_ Pikir Sehun bingung.

"Oh Sehun, kau sudah berada di The Eve selama 6 bulan, benar?" tanya Sang Komisaris.

"Ya, Pak," jawab Sehun tegas, selayaknya Agen, selayaknya seorang Pria.

"Kau Agen terbaik di The Eve meski baru 6 bulan," kata Sang Komisaris membaca sebuah dokumen, yang sepertinya adalah data diri Sehun.

 _Mungkin? Itu tak heran. Aku banyak berlatih strategi penyerangan ketika main X-Box, mendampingi Agen bertugas hanya realisasi dari permainan gameku,_ batin Sehun namun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Entah apa yang akan orang-orang bilang jika tahu seorang Omega bermain X-Box. _Mereka mungkin berpikir dunia akan kiamat. Dasar udik, kenapa aneh jika Omega bermain X-Box?!_ Pikir Sehun dongkol.

"Kau tahu, kelompok EXO memiliki kesuksesan yang tinggi dalam misi mereka," kata Sang Komisaris.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menyimak dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sayangnya mereka juga menimbulkan kerusakan yang besar juga termasuk fisik mereka," kata Sang Komisaris menatap tajam kepada kedua Alpha muda itu.

 _Ya, aku dengar itu. Aku harus lembur membuat laporan kepada SCG dan juga laporan palsu pada pemerintah Manusia hanya karena ulah mereka. Hampir. Setiap. Misi. Tidak bisa diterima! Mereka harus dihukum! FIRE!_

"Dan setelah membicarakan dengan para Dewan Militer, kami setuju untuk mengirimmu mendampingi mereka di lapangan," kata Sang Komisaris menatap Sehun.

Sehun bingung sekarang. Bukankah ia sudah mendampingi Agen Lapangan mereka? Dari ruang The Eve? "U-uh, maaf, Pak, saya sedikit tak mengerti. Bukankah itu memang tugas saya? Maksudnya saya mendampingi Agen Kim Jongin selama ini." kata Sehun bingung.

"Tidak, Oh Sehun. Maksudku, kau terjun ke lapangan dengan Agen EXO lainnya dan mendampingi mereka secara langsung, tidak dari ruang The Eve. Kau akan mulai tinggal dengan 11 Agen EXO lainnya dan ikut dalam misi-misi mereka. Tugasmu merencanakan dan meminimalkan kerusakan yang terjadi selama misi."

Dunia Sehun serasa runtuh mendengar itu. Ia harus meninggalkan The Eve. Ia harus meninggalkan Surganya.

Ia harus tinggal bersama 11 Alpha.

Ia tak bisa lagi menjadi Alpha bagi para Omega.

Ia malah menjadi satu-satunya Omega diantara Alpha…

Kini dunia terasa berputar bagi Sehun dan fokus matanya mulai kabur. Perlahan titik-titik hitam mulai memenuhi pandangannya dan panggilan para Alpha itu hanya terdengar seperti dengungan.

 _Lalu semuanya berubah gelap._

• **TBC/HOLD/DELETE?•**

 **NO EDIT, MAAPKEUN TYPO.**

TADAAAAA Aku bawa FF baru. HEUHEUHEUHEU. Karena AR udah 70% ditulis dan bentar lagi tamat dan HTL udah 50% di draft-ku jadi aku berani ngepos ini WKWKWK.

Ini Genre Fantasy-Yaoi pertamaku dan aku gak tau ini sesuai ekspektasi kalian atau enggak. Ide ini emang aneh karena aku gabunging Wolf!AU sama Agent!AU, dua plot yang bikin kepalaku puyeng wkwkwkwk tapi aku tulis ajalah xD

Selain Fantasy, genre ff ini Action-Romance-Friendship-Adventure-Mystery. Jadi yang berminat ini dilanjut monggo dikomen :D

Itu aja, makasih udah mau baca :D

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S:** -HTL belom bisa ku up karena belom menuhin target review ya~

\- ini kemungkinan rada slow-update tergantung mood sama review heuheuheu.


	2. 01 Forgotten Truth

**OMEGAN MATERIAL**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, EXO

Pairing: KaiHun, Possibly AllxHun

•

•

•

 **Warning: WOLF!AU [A/B/O dynamic], AGENT!AU, Supernatural!AU, MAMA!AU.**

•••

 **CHAPTER ONE: FORGOTTEN TRUTH.**

"Oh? Kalian sudah kembali," kata Minseok yang sedang menuju ke dapur, melihat kedatangan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin.

"Yifan-ge dan Joonmyeon-hyung tak bersama kalian?" tanya Tao menguap, jelas tampak baru bangun dari tidur siangnya di sofa ruang tamu mereka.

"Masih menjadi tahanan Komisaris," jawab Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa panjang dan merenggangkan badannya.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan yang lainnya seperti biasa dan pergi ke kamarnya. Jongin langsung saja mengikuti Hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Hyung, darimana kau mengenal Eve itu?" tanya Jongin langsung begitu menutup pintu kamar dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja berbaring dan memainkan ponselnya langsung mematung sesaat sebelum matanya menatap tajam Alpha yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Dia teman lamaku," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Teman lama? Dia tampak tak terlalu suka denganmu dan Baekhyun-hyung," komentar Jongin bersandar dipintu itu sambil melipat tangannya.

"Dia akan jauh lebih tidak menyukaimu daripadaku. Jadi camkan ini Kim Jongin, menjauh darinya atau aku sendiri yang mencabik-cabikmu," ancam Kyungsoo duduk ditempat tidurnya namun posisinya sigap untuk menerjang Jongin matanya berkilat-kilat merah, sebuah isyarat bahwa ancamannya tak main-main.

Jongin tak mundur begitu saja, posturnya berubah tegap dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat dengan badannya sedikit condong ke depan, posisi siap menyerang. Suasana berubah menjadi begitu menegangkan karena aura dominan yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua Alpha itu.

"Aku tertarik padanya. Eve itu, Sehun. Aku takkan mundur, Hyung," jawab Jongin tegas dengan matanya juga berkilat merah.

Keduanya saling menatap tajam, menunggu. Mereka menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang lawannya, mempertimbangkan setiap gerakan dan serangan yang akan mereka lancarkan nanti.

Sebuah ketukan memotong suasana mencekam itu. Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan menatap ke pintu yang tertutup itu.

"Aku tak tahu kalian bertengkar karena apa, tapi jangan merusak barang-barangku. Kalau mau saling mencabik, di lapangan belakang saja," kata Minseok dari luar pintu itu dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu respon keduanya.

Jongin terdiam sebelum membuka pintu itu, keluar tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Tak lagi berniat melawan Kyungsoo.

 _Kalau Minseok-hyung mengamuk karena barang-barangnya rusak, ia akan menghajarku sampai sekarat apalagi tenagaku akan habis setelah bertarung melawan Kyungsoo-hyung,_ pikir Jongin memasuki kamarnya.

Pria tan itu berbaring di kasurnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Wajah Omega Pria nan cantik itu masih melekat erat dalam benaknya, tak ingin meninggalkan pikirannya. Tubuhnya yang ramping, bokongnya yang padat, kulit putih tanpa noda begitu mulus dan bersinar, Omega itu benar-benar jauh lebih menarik dari Omega Wanita manapun yang pernah Jongin jumpai. Ia tak pernah menyangka ada pria secantik itu.

 _Sehun_.

Bahkan nama Sang Omega membawa getaran dalam diri Jongin, getaran bagi serigalanya. Seakan sesuatu menarik Jongin, menarik Kai untuk terus menatap ke arah Omega itu. Menarik Jongin untuk terus berada di dekatnya. Menarik Jongin untuk mengklaim Sehun.

 _Tapi tampaknya ia tak terlalu suka berada dengan Alpha,_ pikir Jongin. _Kenapa begitu? Baekhyun-hyung dan Kyungsoo-hyung tak lagi membahas tentangnya setelah tadi._

Jongin menutup matanya namun ia malah terngiang suara Sehun. Suara Eve–nya. Jongin telah bergabung menjadi Agen 2 tahun lamanya, ia tak pernah begitu bergantung dengan Eve selama misinya, ia tak pernah tertarik dengan para Eve. Tapi sejak 6 bulan lalu, ketika seorang Eve Pria ditugaskan untuk mendampinginya, Jongin menemukan semuanya terasa begitu berbeda.

Senyum tak bisa tertahankan dari wajah Jongin ketika ia mengingat misi-misi pertamanya dengan Sehun. Ia selalu menggoda Sehun sampai Sehun marah dan memutuskan komunikasi mereka. Hanya untuk 5 menit, karenya nyatanya Sehun adalah pria berhati lembut yang masih menyayangkan nyawa Jongin dan itu yang membuat Sehun kembali menyambungkan komunikasi mereka dan memberi instruksi pada Jongin.

Jongin berusaha mencari tahu tentang Sehun, tapi jelas area divisi Eve terbatas. Tak ada Alpha atau Beta yang boleh ke ruang bawah tanah, tak ada satu Omega Eve yang ia temui di lobi yang mau memberitahu soal Eve Pria mereka. Sehun sendiri jelas-jelas menolak membongkar info tentang dirinya, memberitahu namanya saja tak mau. Jongin ingat mereka sempat berdebat karena itu.

" _Ayolah, Eve! Kita bekerjasama sudah 4 bulan? 5 bulan? Beritahu namamu!" protes Jongin menghela nafas, baru saja menyelesaikan misinya dan memasuki mobilnya untuk meninggalkan TKP._

" _Tidak mau," balas The Eve galak._

" _Kau tahu namaku dan semua data diriku! Itu tak adil!"_

" _Itu pekerjaanku untuk tahu datamu. Jika bukan pekerjaan, aku juga takkan mau tahu!"_

 _Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar itu. "Oh? Kau ingin bilang kau tak tertarik padaku? Jangan bercanda, Eve. Kau pasti seorang Omega, semua Omega tertarik pada— halo? Yah! Eve! Kau menutupnya?!"_

 _Tak ada jawaban di seberang sana, suara hembusan nafaspun tidak._

" _Ah, sial. Kenapa dia begitu sulit didapatkan?" gerutu Jongin dan melajukan mobilnya._

Jongin ingat setelah itu Eve-nya langsung di ganti ketika ia menjalankan misi berikutnya. Ia berusaha membujuk Yifan dan Joonmyeon untuk mengajukan Eve-nya dikembalikan dan akhirnya Sehun kembali menjadi Eve-nya setelah ia melewatkan 2 misi dengan Eve yang lain.

" _Kirimkan 6 Bubble Tea. Letakkan di resepsionis jam 1 siang besok." Perintah Sehun begitu misi mereka selesai saat itu._

" _Aku mengerti, Eve," jawab Jongin tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar itu._

Omega memerintah Alpha adalah hal yang tak lazim. Beberapa Alpha yang begitu dominan bahkan tak terima diperintah sesama Alpha dan mayoritas Alpha akan marah jika ada Beta atau Omega yang berani memerintah mereka.

Tapi Jongin tidak, ia tak marah Sehun memerintahnya seperti itu. Tentu ia akan marah jika Omega lain yang bicara begitu, tapi untuk Sehun, ia beri pengecualian. Lagipula, Jongin tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia senang menuruti kemauan Sehun. Ia senang memanjakan Omega Pria itu dengan menuruti permintaanya. Jongin menunggu di lobi siang itu, berharap Sehun datang untuk mengambil Bubble Tea-nya, sayangnya ia mengutus Omega lain untuk mengambilkannya.

Jongin menghela nafas dan membuka matanya, kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Sehun, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkanmu? Bahkan nama keluargamu saja tak kutahu," gumamnya.

 **e)(o**

Sehun perlahan membuka matanya. Silau. Ruangan ini terlalu silau baginya membuatnya kembali memejamkan matanya dan mengerang pelan. Ia mendengar dua orang berbicara dengan suara pelan dan langsung berhenti mungkin karena mendengar erangannya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Oh Sehun?"

Suara baritone itu ia mendengar beberapa kali ketika ia mendampingi Agen ini, hanya beberapa kali karena ia Eve tetapnya Agen Kim Jongin. Itu suara Alpha Wu Yifan.

"Silau," kata Sehun serak membuka matanya sedikit dan cahaya lampu itu berusaha menerobos masuk ke matanya, membuatnya kembali mengerang.

"Pelan-pelan saja, nanti akan terbiasa," kata suara lainnya yang tak seberat Wu Yifan, bukan suara Sang Komisaris, jadi kemungkinan besar suara Alpha Kim Joonmyeon.

Sehun mengikuti perkataan Alpha itu, membuka matanya sedikit-sedikit membiasakan matanya menerima cahaya yang masuk itu. Ia familiar dengan tata ruangannya meski telah lama tak melihatnya. Ini Rumah Sakit khusus Werewolf, letaknya tepat disebelah Markas Besar. Tempat yang 6 bulan lamanya berhenti Sehun kunjungi.

Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa latar belakang pendidikan Sehun sangatlah melenceng dari pekerjaannya. Sebelumnya Sehun adalah mahasiswa kedokteran, ia sedang magang di rumah sakit ini khusus bagian Omega ketika ia bertemu dengan Kepala Divisi The Eves, disanalah ia di rekrut. Sehun diberikan waktu untuk berpikir hingga masa magangnya selesai dan akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan The Eves.

 _Sampai sekarang aku masih tak tahu kenapa Bos merekrutku,_ pikir Sehun.

"Oh Sehun-sshi? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Sehun mencoba duduk, tapi menolak ketika Yifan itu hendak membantunya. "Cukup baik," katanya terdengar sedikit serak. Ia cukup haus. _Aku pasti pingsan tadi, berapa lama aku pingsan?_ Pikir Sehun.

"Minumlah," kata Yifan itu memberikan segelas air untuk Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya, sebisa mungkin tidak bersentuhan dengan tangan Alpha itu. Ia minum, berusaha untuk mengabaikan tatapan intens kedua Alpha itu yang tertuju padanya. _Aku seharusnya menjadikan ini pekerja sampinganku, menarik uang dari setiap Alpha yang menatapku lebih dari satu menit,_ pikir Sehun meletakan gelas itu di meja samping tempat tidur.

Hening. Canggung.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya Sehun pelan, melirik kedua Alpha yang masih menatapnya intens.

"Cukup lama. Hampir 2 jam," kata Joonmyeon melirik jam tangannya yang terlihat mewah bak model.

 _Aku tahu kau keren, berhenti tebar pesona begitu, dasar Alpha!_ Sembur Sehun membatin.

Belum ada sempat ada yang kembali bicara, pintu terbuka mendapatkan seorang dokter Omega Wanita dan seorang suster. Sehun kenal dokter itu, ia dokter penanggung jawabnya ketika ia masih Ko-As.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sehun-sshi," sapa si dokter Omega tersenyum sambil memeriksa Sehun. "Oh, kondisimu sudah membaik. Kau bisa langsung pulang nanti," katanya setelah memeriksa Sehun dan mencatat hasil pemeriksaannya di data pasien itu.

"Kenapa dia pingsan, Dok?" tanya Yifan penasaran.

"Ah, Sehun-sshi belum memberitahu?" tanya si dokter Omega menatap Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya dengan ' _jangan beritahu mereka_ '. Tapi nampaknya wanita hanya hebat dalam mengode tapi tidak pintar membaca kode. Si dokter Omega itu sama sekali tak mengerti arti pandangan Sehun dan menatap kedua Alpha itu dengan tersenyum.

"Sehun-sshi tak terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Alpha dan Beta, jika terlalu lama berada disatu ruangan atau aura Alpha dan Beta terlalu kuat, maka ia akan pingsan. Tapi itu bukan situasi yang terlalu serius," kata si dokter memberitahu dengan senyumnya tak menyadari tatapan laser yang ditembakan padanya dari si pasien omega.

 _Intinya aku alergi dengan Alpha dan Beta. Mereka seperti bakteri pengganggu yang perlu di musnahkan. FIRE! Biarkan Omega yang memerintah!_

"Ah, begitu," kata Yifan canggung melirik sang Omega Pria yang sibuk menatap tajam dokternya itu.

"Sehun-sshi, nanti akan kami berikan resep yang perlu ditebus di farmasi. Kau tahu aturannya, Sehun-sshi, semua obat harus tetap diminum sampai habis meski kondisimu sudah baikan," kata si dokter memberitahu dengan lembut.

Sehun cemberut. Selain Alpha dan Beta, obat adalah hal kedua yang ia benci. Tapi sebagai dokter ia jelas tahu aturan itu juga. "Baik, dok," jawabnya menurut meski wajahnya cemberut.

"Ah, kau masih menggemaskan seperti biasanya," kata si dokter tertawa mencubit pipi Sehun dan si suster juga tertawa setuju.

 _Aku tampan, tidak cocok dibilang menggemaskan! FIRE!_ Pikir Sehun dongkol.

"Itu saja, kami permisi," kata si dokter pamit pada ketiganya dan pergi dengan susternya.

Suasana kembali canggung begitu pintu tertutup.

Yifan berdehem. "Jadi kau tak terbiasa dengan keberadaan Alpha dan Beta," kata Yifan memulai, seakan ingin memastikan apakah Sehun tahu atau tidak kondisinya.

 _Ya, aku alergi kalian, pergi sana!_ Batinnya mengusir. "Kau dengar kata dokter tadi," balas Sehun datar.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Joonmyeon.

 _Cukup lama sampai aku akan pingsan lagi kalau kalian tetap disini. PERGI SANA, IH!_ Namun jelas Sehun tak mengatakan itu, ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Tak ingin memberitahu info pribadinya pada dua orang asing ini.

Suasana kembali hening dan canggung untuk sejenak.

"Kami menelepon orang tuamu, mereka menuju kesini," kata Yifan memberitahu.

Mata Sehun membelalak mendengar itu. "Kenapa kalian menelepon mereka? Aku 24 tahun! Bukan anak umur 4 tahun!" protes Sehun marah-marah.

"Uh— karena kau Omega?" jawab Joonmyeon tak yakin dan langsung yakin jawabannya salah ketika Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan lasernya itu.

 _Hanya karena aku Omega?! Kau pikir Omega lemah?! Omega yang melahirkanmu, Alpha idiot! Jika yang dilahirkan saja kuat apalagi yang melahirkan! KUKIRIM KAU KE NERAKA SEKARANG JUGA, KAU ALPHA BO—_

Cacian dan makian dalam benak Sehun terputus ketika pintu terbuka menampakan sosok Ibunya, Ayahnya, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo— tunggu kenapa disana juga ada Kim Jongin?

"Oh, Sehunnie!" seru Ibunya justru terlihat riang meski anak semata wayang-nya itu berada diatas ranjang rumah sakit, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau terlihat senang melihatku sakit, Ibu," sindir Sehun dongkol begitu Ibunya melepaskan pelukannya dan Ayahnya memeluknya dengan canggung karena anaknya itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

Ayah Sehun seorang Alpha, tapi sebagai Alpha yang menyayangi keluarganya –terlebih anak semata wayangnya yang seorang Omega pembenci Alpha dan Beta–, ia sampai takut kalau anaknya ini sudah mengamuk hanya karena ia peluk.

"Itu karena kau tak pernah mau pulang kerumah setelah bekerja," kata Ibunya memukul lengan kurusnya membuat Sehun meringis.

 _Itu surgaku. Aku takkan pernah mau meninggalkannya,_ pikir Sehun melirik ketiga Alpha yang baru datang itu yang menatap intens padanya.

"Oh, siapa ini?" tanya Ibunya senang menatap Yifan dan Joonmyeon. "Salah satu kalian yang meneleponku?"

"Saya Wu Yifan, orang yang menelepon Anda, Ny. Oh," kata Yifan memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Kim Joonmyeon," kata Joonmyeon memperkenalkan diri. "Anak Anda pingsan ketika sedang pertemuan dengan Komisaris. Dokter mengatakan karena Sehun-sshi tak terbiasa dengan keberadaan Alpha," kata Joonmyeon memberitahu.

"Ah, itu tak mengherankan," kata Ibunya tertawa dan memukul lengan berotot ayahnya yang hanya tertawa canggung karena menyadari tatapan tajam dari anaknya itu. "Lihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ini, mereka berteman dengan Sehun sejak kecil tapi Sehun mengamuk karena mereka adalah Alpha dan masih mendendam sampai sekarang. Dan suamiku ini? Dia kami usir 6 bulan dari rumah karena Sehun tak suka dengan Alpha," kata Ibunya membeberkan aib Sehun tanpa malu-malu.

 _Beraninya Ibu membeberakan aibku! Akan kuhapus nama ibu dari Kartu Keluarga! FIRE!_ Batin Sehun menjerit menembakan laser pada Ibunya yang sibuk tertawa tak menyadari kecanggungan dari 6 Alpha lainnya.

"Ibu, aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau Ibu mau menutup mulut Ibu," kata Sehun dongkol.

Ibu Sehun itu menatap tajam pada anaknya itu. "Apa yang kau baru saja bilang? Jangan memerintah Ibu hanya karena Ibu adalah Omega!" sembur Ibunya menjewer kuping Sehun dengan keras membuat si pasien merengek kesakitan.

Ayah Sehun hanya mundur teratur melihat anaknya dan istrinya sudah mulai berdebat itu. Mengisyaratkan Alpha muda lainnya untuk menunggu diluar bersamanya.

 **e)(o**

Jika kalian bertanya keputusan terbaik dalam hidup Oh Seunghwan, ayah dari Oh Sehun dan suami dari Oh Jihyun, adalah menikahi Han Jihyun –sekarang Oh Jihyun– dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki tampan bernama Oh Sehun. Ia tak pernah menyesali apapun bahkan sampai detik ini.

Ia sama sekali tak kecewa ketika tahu ternyata anak laki-lakinya bukanlah seorang Alpha ataupun Beta melainkan seorang Omega. Sama sekali tidak kecewa. Ia hanya ingin memberikan kasih sayang yang lebih lagi pada anak semata wayangnya itu karena ia tahu anaknya masih tak menerima naturnya sebagai Omega.

Ia sama sekali tak menyesal harus diusir dari rumah selama 6 bulan dan tidur di sofa ruang kantornya ketika Sehun mengetahui dirinya seorang Omega dan mulai membenci Alpha dan Beta. Ia tidak menyesal harus membujuk dan memohon anaknya untuk mau kembali bertemu dengannya selama 6 bulan. Ia bahkan sangat bahagia akhirnya Sehun mengijinkannya kembali pulang ke rumah.

Oh Seunghwan sangat mencintai keluarganya dan tak pernah masalah jika Omega di rumah mereka yang mendominasi dalam mengatur keuangan dan peraturan rumah. Satu-satunya kondisi dimana Seunghwan menunjukan ke Alpha-annya adalah dalam aktifitas ranjangnya dengan Jihyun.

Oh Jihyun, istrinya itu, bukanlah Omega yang lemah. Ia seorang wanita yang luar biasa, memiliki pendirian, dan takkan tunduk begitu saja jika memang pendiriannya dilanggar. Ia seorang yang independen namun juga tahu dimana batasannya ia harus bergantung pada Alphanya, pada suaminya.

Dan jika kalian bertanya darimana asal sifat Sehun yang tidak mau tunduk pada Alpha, itu jelas turun dari Ibunya. Jangan heran, Jihyun sendiri akan mengamuk jika ada orang yang meremehkan Sehun hanya karena ia menjadi Omega meski ironinya Jihyun memperlakukan anaknya itu sama seperti memperlakukan Omega. Tapi tetap, tak ada satupun yang boleh memeremehkan Sehun sebagai Omega sama sekali atau siapapun itu akan melihat kemarahan seorang Oh Jihyun yang mengerikan.

"Jadi kenapa anakku bertemu dengan Komisaris?" tanya Seunghwan pada Joonmyeon dan Yifan.

"Ah, itu," kata Yifan melirik Joonmyeon canggung. "Oh Sehun-sshi sebelumnya bekerja sebagai Agen The Eve, divisi khusus para Omega. Komisaris ingin memindahkannya menjadi Agen Lapangan dan tinggal bersama kami—" Yifan mengisyaratkan kelima Alpha muda disana. "—dan 6 Alpha lainnya," kata Yifan menjelaskan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membelalak lebar mendengar itu dan memandang Oh Seunghwan dengan was-was. Mata Oh Seunghwan langsung menggelap, wajah ramahnya berubah datar, dan aura tenangnya berubah menjadi dominan nan agresif.

"Tinggal bersama 11 Alpha?" tanyanya dingin, membuat kelima Alpha muda itu cukup terintimidasi dengan ayah dari Oh Sehun itu.

"I-itu keputusan Ko-komisaris, Tu-tuan Oh," kata Joonmyeon jelas cukup ngeri dengan perubahan Oh Seunghwan yang begitu cepat itu.

"Komisaris," desisnya penuh ancaman, membuat para Alpha muda itu merinding.

"Oh, ada apa ini?" tanya Jihyun bingung begitu keluar dari ruangan Sehun dan menemukan suaminya mengeluarkan ke-Alpha-annya, dimana itu sangat jarang terjadi.

"Kita perlu bicara dengan Komisaris mereka," kata Seunghwan disela kertakan giginya dan menarik tangan istrinya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tolong jaga Sehunnie! 2 Alpha maksimal!" seru Jihyun pada kelima Alpha muda itu sementara berusaha mengikuti langkah suaminya yang cepat itu.

"Whoa, Tuan Oh benar-benar menyeramkan," kata Joonmyeon menghela nafas lega begitu Sang Alpha tak lagi dalam pandangan mereka.

"Begitulah Tuan Oh, langsung berubah ganas jika menyangkut Sehun berkaitan dengan Alpha atau Beta, seperti menjaga anak gadis," kata Baekhyun juga menghela nafas lega.

"Apa yang Hyung maksud Sehun akan tinggal bersama kita?" tanya Jongin mengabaikan fakta betapa menyeramkannya ayah Sehun itu, ia jelas lebih tertarik _Eve-nya_ akan tinggal satu atap dengannya.

"Kita akan bahas nanti, semuanya belum ditentukan dengan jelas berhubung Sehun-sshi pingsan ditengah-tengah pembicaraan," kata Yifan menjawab.

"Jadi Komisaris ingin mengubah statusnya menjadi Agen Lapangan?" tanya Kyungsoo mengangkat alis. "Sehun lemah dalam stamina dan fisik, ia tak mungkin bisa bertahan di lapangan."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan omongan Kyungsoo, jelas mengetahui itu benar karena ia mengenal Sehun cukup lama seperti Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kubilang, semua masih belum ditentukan dengan jelas. Tapi kurasa maksud Komisaris adalah menjadikan Sehun-sshi sebagai Eve Lapangan," kata Yifan menghela nafas.

"Eve di ruangan dan Eve di lapangan tak ada bedanya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti tujuan Komisaris," kata Baekhyun heran.

Yifan menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu, Baekhyun. Bisakah kita semua tunggu saja keputusan tetapnya nanti? Jangan tanyakan padaku lagi," kata Yifan lelah diintrogasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongin," kata Kyungsoo berbahaya melihat Jongin yang hendak membuka pintu kamar Sehun dirawat.

"2 Alpha maksimal, aku akan masuk dan menyapanya," jawab Jongin santai dan masuk ke dalam.

"Dasar anak sialan," maki Kyungsoo dan ikut masuk, tentu ia menyempatkan diri melemparkan tatapan peringatan pada ketiga Alpha lainnya agar tidak ikut masuk.

 **e)(o**

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan Oh, Nyonya Oh," kata Sang Komisaris, Lee Sooman, mempersilahkan.

Wajah Seunghwan masih begitu datar dan dingin sedangkan wajah istrinya tak jauh berbeda darinya. Ini bukan masalah main-main, ini menyangkut anak semata wayang mereka yang akan tinggal bersama 11 Alpha. Seorang Omega diantara 11 Alpha! Seunghwan takkan membiarkan ini!

"Prediksi saya kedatangan Anda adalah untuk membicarakan keputusan saya memindahkan status Oh Sehun, benar?" tanya Sang Komisaris.

Seunghwan mengangguk kaku. "Saya keberatan untuk keputusan Anda," kata Seunghwan menyatakan, sama sekali tak terintimidasi dengan pangkat Komisaris yang disandang lawan bicaranya.

Sang Komisari terdiam sejenak dan menatap kedua orang tua Oh Sehun itu. "Ada sesuatu yang perlu kalian ketahui kenapa saya memindahkan Oh Sehun ke situasi yang rumit," kata Komisaris Lee serius.

"Apapun alasan dibalik itu, membiarkan Sehun, seorang Omega tinggal diantara Alpha adalah hal yang tak beretika, Komisaris Lee! Terlalu banyak resiko untuk Sehun!" protes Jihyun tak setuju.

"Ini menyangkut insiden 18 tahun lalu, Nyonya Oh," kata Komisaris Lee menyela dengan tenang namun wajahnya begitu serius. "Ini menyangkut anak kalian _yang lain_."

Mata Seunghwan dan Jihyun membelalak horor mendengar itu. Insiden 18 tahun lalu, sesuatu yang telah mereka lupakan. _Sesuatu yang mereka lupakan bersamaan dengan fakta mereka memiliki anak kembar._

• **TBC/HOLD/DELETE?•**

 **NO EDIT, MAAPKEUN TYPO T^T Dan maaf kalau chapter ini acak-acakan (aku ngerasa tulisanku acak-acakan banget disini. Mungkin kalian agak gak nyaman bacanya T-T Maaf banget ya, kritik dan saran sangat diterima)**

 **MAKASIH BANYAAAK REVIEWNYA SEMUAAAAAA~~~**

Whoaaaa aku gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang minat ini cerita wkwkwkwkwk  
Maapkan di TBC dibagian begini yaaa kan biar bikin penasaran HEUHEUHEUHEU xD

Oh iya, aku mau ngasih tau, FF ini mungkin gak sesering diupdate kayak HTL/AR karena plotnya jauh lebih rumit gak cuman drama kayak dua cerita itu (dan aku bakal fokus namatin dua itu baru fokus nulis FF ini). Jadi mohon bersabar yaaa~~ Aku kan mau nulis yang terbaik buat readersku tercintaaaah :*

Mohon reviewnya semuaaaaaa~~~~  
Semoga tak lelah mendukung FF ini xD

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S:**

 **-** No kaisoo, chanbaek, krisho disini heuheuheuheu. Kita bikin mereka berantem aja gimana? HEUHEUHEUHEUHEU /othor evil mode on/

-KaiHun/AllxHun masih belom kutentuin banget, nikmatin aja yaaa xD

-Si Sehun kalo marah Fire fire mulu -_- padahalkan yang punya fire si Ceye -_- /apasih thor -_-/


	3. 02 Head To Head

**CHAPTER TWO: HEAD TO HEAD.**

"Shixun…" bisik Seunghwan hampa menyebutkan nama anak bungsunya itu.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" seru Jihyun kini mulai panik. "Kalian mengatakan 18 tahun lalu bahwa Shixun akan ditempatkan di tempat yang aman! Pusat rehabilitasi! Kalian sendiri bilang untuk melupakan Shixun! Karena ia sudah aman! Hidupnya nyaman dan terjamin! Jadi kenapa Shixun terlibat disini?!"

Seughwan langsung merangkul istrinya itu, mencoba menenangkan. Kejadian 18 tahun lalu sangatlah membuat mereka terpukul. Mereka menyadari anak bungsu mereka tak normal dan tak bisa dikendalikan hingga menyebabkan insiden yang terlalu traumatis untuk Sehun, anak sulung mereka, ingat. Mereka merelakan anak bungsu mereka diambil dari mereka untuk ditempatkan dalam pengawasan negara karena Shixun _berbahaya_.

Komisaris Lee mencoba terlihat tenang, namun jelas ia sangat gugup untuk mengatakan kebenaran yang negara mereka sembunyikan dari orang tua kembar Oh ini. "Ada hal yang tak kami beritahu, Tuan, Nyonya," kata Komisaris Lee. "Awalnya Shixun memang ditempatkan dalam pengawasan negara, namun kami melihat potensi dalam dirinya dan kami—"

"Kalian apa?" tanya Seunghwan matanya menggelap.

"Kami memutuskan melatihnya dan menjadikannya Agen kami," kata Komisaris Lee memberitahu mencoba terlihat setenang mungkin. "Kami melatihnya dan ia menjadi salah satu Agen terbaik kami. Tapi 8 tahun lalu, ia kabur ketika misi dan kami kehilangan jejaknya."

"Kalian melatih Shixun menjadi seorang Agen? Dia baru umur 6 tahun ketika kalian menangkapnya!" seru Seunghwan mengamuk. Matanya merah, taringnya mulai tumbuh, dan kukunya sedikit memanjang, siap untuk mencabik orang dihadapannya.

"Kami minta maaf atas apa yang kami lakukan pada Shixun, tanpa seizin Anda," kata Komisaris Lee bangkit berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk, memberikan permintaan maaf terbaiknya.

"Maafmu tak mengubah apapun!" raung Sang Alpha Oh itu.

"Shixun kabur 8 tahun lalu," kata Jihyun menerawang, mengabaikan perseteruan kedua Alpha itu.

Komisaris Lee menatap Nyonya Oh itu. "Itu benar, Nyonya Oh."

"Dan kapan kalian mendapat kabar tentangnya pertama kali sejak ia hilang?" tanya Jihyun menatap tepat ke mata Komisaris Lee.

"Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, Nyonya Oh. Itu sebabnya kami merekrut Oh Sehun ketika ia sedang magang di rumah sakit."

"Dan alasan kalian sekarang memindahkan Oh Sehun menjadi Agen Lapangan?"

"Oh Sehun adalah Eve terbaik—"

"Omong kosong!" potong Jihyun mendecak. "Katakan yang sebenarnya, _Komisaris Lee!_ "

Sang Komisaris mengambil nafas dalam dan menatap Sang Alpha Oh yang jelas masih tak surut dari amarah sedangkan istrinya tampak sedang merangkai sesuatu dalam otaknya. "Kita perlu duduk tenang untuk membahas ini," kata Komisaris kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Jihyun meremas lengan berotot suaminya itu dan mengangguk, menyuruh suaminya itu untuk ikut duduk dan bicara dengan tenang.

"Keadaan dunia supernatural sekarang ini jauh lebih buruk yang dari orang awam kira. Ada sebuah kelompok pembrontak yang ingin mengambil alih pemerintahan kita dengan menggabungkan aliansi-aliansi dari berbagai macam mahluk. Kami memiliki divisi khusus untuk menyelidiki, menangkap, atau mengeliminasi kelompok tersebut. Namun seluruh divisi khusus habis dibantai setahun yang lalu, oleh Oh Shixun," kata Komisaris Lee memberitahu.

Sang Komisaris berpikir kedua pasangan Oh itu akan mengamuk, berseru padanya, mengatakan ia mengada-ada dan anak mereka bukanlah pembunuh. Tapi tidak. Baik Oh Seunghwan dan Oh Jihyun hanya terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang ketika mendengar itu. Sang Omega menatap kepada suaminya dan menggeleng pelan, membuat Sang Alpha menghela nafas sambil meremas pelan tangan istrinya.

"Kalian tak terlihat terkejut," kata Komisaris Lee mengamati kedua orang itu.

"Shixun adalah anak kami, Komisaris Lee. Kami mengenalnya jauh lebih baik darimu meski kami tak melihatnya 18 tahun lamanya," kata Seunghwan menatap tajam Sang Komisaris.

"Kalian mengikuti permainan Shixun persis seperti apa yang ia inginkan," kata Jihyun memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sang Komisaris.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Komisaris Lee heran.

"Kami mengetahui apa yang tidak Anda dan seluruh orang di gedung ini ketahui dari anak-anak kami, Komisaris Lee," kata Jihyun tenang. "Sehun menjadi Omega ketika umurnya 16 tahun, 8 tahun lalu."

"Tepat ketika Oh Shixun kabur," kata Komisaris Lee menyadari.

Jihyun mengangguk. "Dan pembantaian divisi khusus Anda? Itu untuk merekrut Sehun masuk ke dalam Markas Intelejen. Untuk apa dia terang-terangan meninggalkan bukti ia yang membantai jika ia tak terdeteksi seperti hantu dalam 7 tahun terakhir?"

Sang Komisaris terdiam dan tak bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya mendengar itu.

"Tujuan utama Shixun jelas untuk hal ini, Komisaris Lee. Agar Sehun dipindahkan ke divisi khusus. Agar Sehun keluar dari _sangkarnya_ ," kata Jihyun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke jendela.

"Anda ingin bilang Oh Shixun menargetkan kakak kembarnya? Ia menargetkan Oh Sehun?" tanya Komisaris Lee benar-benar terkejut.

"Seperti yang istriku bilang, Anda tak mengetahui sesuatu tentang anak-anak kami, tapi kami tahu," kata Seunghwan.

"Apa motifnya?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Oh Seunghwan dan Oh Jihyun sama-sama bungkam namun Komisaris Lee tahu bahwa mereka tahu jawabannya.

"Kami hanya ingin melindungi Sehun, Anda tahu. Ia satu-satunya harta kami yang begitu kami jaga setelah kalian mengambil Shixun," kata Jihyun masih memandang keluar jendela. "Kami melindunginya dari apapun, dari _siapapun._ Termasuk adik kembarnya yang bahkan tak diingatnya," kata Jihyun berbalik dan menatap Sang Komisaris.

"Anda tak ingin menyerahkan Oh Sehun," kata Komisaris Lee menyatakan, jelas bisa membaca arah pembicaraan ini.

"Oh, kami akan menyerahkan Sehun pada Anda," kata Jihyun santai seakan itu bukan hal besar membuat Sang Komisaris kembali terkejut, jelas tak bisa membaca maksud kedua pasanganan ini.

"Oh Jihyun," kata Seunghwan memperingati istrinya, jelas tak setuju dengan keputusan itu.

"Apa yang kita lakukan tak ada hasilnya, Seunghwan. Shixun sudah tahu. Ia tahu Sehun berubah menjadi Omega karena itu ia kabur. Ia tahu keberadaan Sehun sebelum ini dan ia menarik Sehun kesini. Ia sudah tahu semuanya tentang Sehun, Seunghwan. Kita tak bisa terus melindungi Sehun, Alpha. Ini saatnya membiarkan Sehun masuk ke dalam arena pertandingan dan mengalahkan Shixun," kata Jihyun memberitahu suaminya.

"Sehun seorang _Omega_ dan Shixun seorang _Alpha_ , Jihyun. Sehun takkan menang melawannya," balas Seunghwan tajam.

"Memang tidak," jawab Jihyun tenang. "Tapi Sehun bisa menang dengan 11 Alpha yang bertarung untuknya," katanya lagi menatap Sang Komisaris. "Bukankah begitu, _Komisaris Lee?_ "

Sang Komisaris meneguk ludahnya kasar. Baru kali ini ia menemukan seorang Omega yang seperti ini, mengintimidasinya. Ia tak heran darimana gen yang Oh Sehun bawa yang membuatnya menjadi seorang Eve terbaik disini.

"Aku mengerti," kata Seunghwan kembali begitu tenang namun auranya begitu dominan, bersandar pada tempat duduknya dan menatap Sang Komisaris. "Kurasa ini saatnya kita membuat kesepakatan, huh, _Teman Lamaku,_ " katanya dingin.

"Saatnya kita membuat kesepatakan," jawab Komisaris Lee setuju dan duduk tegak.

Jihyun kembali ke tempat duduknya disamping suaminya, tersenyum dengan manis namun tampak mematikan. "Pertama, kepalamu adalah jaminan bahwa Sehun takkan disentuh sembarangan oleh kesebelas Alpha itu, Soomannie," katanya dengan manis namun membuat Sang Komisaris Lee merinding.

"Kedua, aku berhak memberi pelajaran pada Alpha yang menyentuh anakku," kata Seunghwan datar dan dingin. "Ketiga, Sehun tak boleh mengetahui insiden 18 tahun lalu atau tentang Shixun. Biarkan ia mengetahui kebenarannya dengan sendirinya ketika waktunya tepat."

"Keempat, jika ada sesuatu info tentang Shixun, langsung beritahu kami," kata Jihyun serius.

"Kelima, kami butuh beberapa akses untuk menghubungi beberapa _teman lama kita._ Sebagai pasukan cadangan dalam keadaan genting," kata Seunghwan. "Bagaimana, Lee? Kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Seunghwan mengangkat alis.

Komisaris Lee meneguk ludahnya kasar lalu mengangguk setuju, jelas takkan melawan kesepakatan ini untuk menghindari kemarahan kedua rekan lamanya itu. Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa Oh Seunghwan dulunya adalah salah satu Agen terbaik di Markas Besar mereka sedangakn Oh Jihyun adalah Eve terbaik dalam generasinya. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menikah dan pensiun dini dari dunia Intelejen lalu hidup sebagaimana mereka sekarang. Seunghwan menjadi seorang Arsitek ternama di Korea sedangkan Jihyun seorang aktifis sosial, hidup dengan keluarga kecil mereka yang bahagia.

"Kalau begitu semua beres!" kata Jihyun tersenyum lebar namun membuat Sang Komisaris merinding. "Jadi, kapan Sehunnie pindah?"

 **e)(o**

Sehun menatap tajam kedua Alpha dihadapannya itu. Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Satunya rekannya yang menyebalkan dan satunya mantan temannya. _Sekaligus mantan Hyung favoritku juga_ , batin Sehun menambahkan.

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Apa kau lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo berdiri duduk di samping ranjang Sehun namun tak terlalu dekat, jelas tahu Sehun tak menyukai keberadaannya.

 _Tidak baik karena ada kalian, pergi sana! Dan ya, aku lapar, aku ingin memakan kalian! RAWR!_

"Baik. Tidak terlalu," jawab Sehun singkat melirik Alpha Kim Jongin yang menatapnya intens dari kaki tempat tidurnya. _Apa, sih, dia lihat-lihat?! Memang aku barang pameran?! FIRE!_

"Kau yang sering menjadi Eve-ku, kan? Si Monster Bubble Tea?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba sambil menyeringai, tampak puas mengetahui fakta itu.

 _Mon-monster Bubble Tea?! BERANINYA! ALPHA YANG MONSTER BUKAN OMEGA! KUMAKAN KAU!_

"Dan kau adalah Agen yang menyusahkan," balas Sehun lalu wajahnya berubah semakin cemberut. "Apa-apaan itu soal monster," gumam Sehun sebal, tangannya begitu gatal untuk mencari benda yang bisa dilempar untuk menghapus seringaian Alpha itu.

Tawa kecil Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Ia melirik Alpha yang satu itu, yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya. "Kau tak berubah, masih tetap menggemaskan," kata Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"A-aku tidak menggemaskan!" protes Sehun mencoba melemparkan tatapan lasernya pada Kyungsoo. _Aku lebih tinggi darimu! Sama sekali tak menggemaskan! Aish, kenapa pipiku terasa panas! Berhenti berubah panas begitu pipi bodoh!_

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dan matanya menangkap mata Jongin. Mata itu memandangnya dengan gelap dengan lingkar merah nan samar. Emosi – _kecemburuan?_ – tersirat di mata Alpha itu namun Sehun selalu bodoh untuk membaca emosi orang. Terlihat mengerikan dan membuatnya tak nyaman karena ke-Alpha-an yang keluar dari sosok hitam itu.

 _A-apaan dia menatapku begitu?! Apa salahku?! Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain menghinanya dipikiranku! Hei, dia tak bisa baca pikiran, kan?_

"Kim Jongin, hentikan itu. Kau membuat Sehun tak nyaman," balas Kyungsoo tajam menatap penuh peringatan pada Alpha yang lebih muda darinya itu, tanpa mengeluarkan aura Alpha-nya. "Jika kau tak bisa mengendalikan diri, tunggu diluar dan biarkan yang lain masuk."

Mendengar itu membuat kening Sehun berkerut. "Yang lain masih diluar?" tanya Sehun heran.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Lalu dimana orang tuaku? Kupikir tadi Eomma memanggil Appa masuk."

"Ah, itu. Ayahmu tahu soal— pembicaraanmu dengan Komisaris Lee. Beliau langsung pergi menghadap Komisaris Lee," jawab Kyungsoo tak memberikan detil terlalu banyak.

"Menemui Komisaris Lee?! Dan kau membiarkannya, Hyung?!" seru Sehun tak bisa menahan nada horor yang ia gunakan.

"U-uh, Ayahmu memaksa?" jawab Kyungsoo ragu, jelas menyadari kemarahan dan ketakutan Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika Komisaris Lee menyakitinya?! Cepat bawa Ayahku kembali ke sini!" suruh Sehun mulai melemparkan benda-benda yang bisa diraihnya pada Kyungsoo. "Tak ada yang boleh masuk ke kamarku selain orang tuaku!" serunya kini ikut melempari Jongin juga.

"Ba-baiklah. Sehun. Hei, tenanglah!" suruh Kyungsoo berusaha bicara sambil menghindari lemparan Sehun.

"Cepat cari Ayahku!" seru Sehun galak.

Ini satu fakta tentang Sehun. Meskipun ia membenci Alpha, sering mengusir Ayahnya dari rumah –bukan hanya 6 bulan pertama–, dan pernah mencoba menghapus nama ayahnya dari kartu keluarga, tapi ia sebenarnya sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu memanjakannya, satu-satunya Alpha yang boleh memanjakannya. Ayahnya adalah ayah terbaik di dunia dan Sehun takkan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti ayahnya.

Jongin masih mematung, terlalu terpana melihat Sehun yang mengamuk begitu. Sama sekali tak menghindari lemparan barang Sehun yang mengenainya. Kyungsoo harus menarik Alpha yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

 **e)(o**

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan Sehun sambil menyeret Jongin.

"Sehun mengamuk ketika kuberitahu Ayahnya bertemu dengan Komisaris Lee. Kita harus menjemputnya," kata Kyungsoo lalu melirik 3 Alpha lainnya. "Jangan masuk ke kamarnya, aku tak ingin Sehun pingsan karena stress apalagi dengan keberadaan kalian," katanya memperingati dan menarik Baekhyun ikut bersamanya.

"Sepertinya Sehun masih belum tahu seberapa menyeramkannya Tuan Oh jika sifat protektifnya keluar," kata Baekhyun menggeleng, mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Sehun takkan pernah tahu, Tuan Oh takkan mengeluarkan aura Ke-Alpha-annya di depan Sehun," kata Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Menurutmu itu benar-benar akan terjadi? Sehun pindah bersama kita, maksudku."

"Melihat reaksi Tuan Oh? Aku meragukan itu. Tapi jika itu memang terjadi, pasti ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. Terlalu banyak Eve yang lebih berpengalaman dari Sehun, tapi kenapa harus _Sehun?_ "

Baekhyun melirik tangan Kyungsoo yang terkepal erat. Ia tahu meski Kyungsoo selalu diam dan cenderung lembut, ia adalah orang yang posesif jika sudah menyangkut Sehun. Baekhyun masih ingat seberapa seringnya ia terluka ketika ia bermain dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun karena Kyungsoo sering memukulnya jika ia mencoba mencuri Sehun dari sisinya.

 _Dan kejadian 8 tahun lalu, aku seperti melihat Lucifer merasuki Kyungsoo ketika Sehun menendang kami berdua dari hidupnya,_ pikir Baekhyun merinding. "Kau benar-benar tak berubah jika sudah menyangkut Sehun," gumam Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku tak bisa tenang menyadari tatapan si sialan Kim Jongin itu pada Sehun," geram Kyungsoo. "Dan Joonmyeon juga Yifan? Aku bisa melihat mereka menginginkan Sehun meski tak menunjukan terang-terangan."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Itu sulit dihindari. Sehun tumbuh dengan cantik. Ia lebih menarik dari Omega-omega perempuan yang kutemui," balas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo meliriknya tajam. "Kau tampak tak terganggu. Kenapa? Kau tidak tertarik untuk memiliki Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo ada sedikit keheranan dalam nadanya.

Lagi, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu. _Aku takkan menunjukan ketertarikanku dalam persaingan ini agar kalian lengah. Hingga nanti Sehun sendiri yang akan datang dengan sendirinya padaku,_ pikir Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo yang tampak berpikir dalam itu. _Sepertinya akan sulit karena Sehun sekarang semakin menggemaskan. Kuharap sainganku tak bertambah setelah Sehun bertemu EXO lainnya._

Ketika mereka sampai di depan kantor Komisaris, mereka hanya bisa menunggu hingga Tuan dan Nyonya Oh keluar karena sekretaris Sang Komisaris sudah dititipkan bahwa tak ada yang boleh mengganggu pembicaraan itu.

"Apa menurutmu pembicaraan mereka berjalan baik? Tuan Oh jelas takkan menyerahkan Sehun tinggal dengan kita begitu saja," kata Baekhyun ketika mereka duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Akan sangat aneh jika Tuan Oh bisa menerima penawaran Komisaris Lee. Tuan Oh terlihat lebih baik membunuh siapapun yang mengambil Sehun daripada menyetujui Sehun tinggal bersama kita," jawab Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Lagipula Sehun takkan aman bersama kita."

"Bicara soal hormon, huh?"

Kyungsoo meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali menatap ke depan. " _Hormon,_ " decih Kyungsoo. "Kita 11 Alpha yang dalam masa primal, Baekhyun. Pasti ada yang mencoba menyentuh Sehun bahkan sebelum ia melewati satu malam tinggal bersama kita."

"Sehun seorang pria dan selama yang kutahu tak ada satupun dari kita yang _gay_ ," jawab Baekhyun santai. _Lengahlah, Kyungsoo. Lengah agar aku bisa bergerak mendekati Sehun. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin menyentuhnya_.

"Tak mengubah kenyataan dia seorang Omega yang belum di klaim. Gay atau tidak, Sehun tetap membuat hormon mereka menggila," balas Kyungsoo tajam.

 _Sial, Kyungsoo benar-benar waspada. Akan lebih mudah mengambil Sehun dari Jongin, Yifan, atau Joonmyeon berhubung aku lebih kenal Sehun dibanding yang lainnya. Tapi Kyungsoo adalah penjagaan Sehun yang paling sulit ditembus,_ pikir Baekhyun melirik sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun berdehem, berusaha tetap terlihat tenang. "Jadi kau tak menyetujui perintah Komisaris Lee?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Kita hanya Agen, jelas tak bisa membantah Komisaris," balas Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya berharap Tuan Oh tak menyetujui ini sama sekali."

 _Akui saja, Kyungsoo. Kau hanya tak ingin Sehun tinggal bersama kami agar kau lebih mudah mengklaimnya sendiri,_ batin Baekhyun mendengus.

Pintu terbuka membuat kedua Agen tersebut sentak berdiri tegap. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh keluar dari sana diikuti oleh Komisaris Lee. Wajah Komisaris Lee tampak begitu datar, ada kegugupan disana. Wajah Tuan Oh juga masih begitu datar dan dingin, tampak tak terlalu puas dengan hasil pembicaraan di dalam sana. Namun wajah Nyonya Oh adalah yang paling berbeda, Nyonya Oh tampak begitu santai dengan senyum lebar nan ramah yang jarang meninggalkan wajah cantiknya itu. Dari wajah Nyonya Oh, apapun argumen yang terjadi, tampaknya sangat memuaskan baginya.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-yah, Baekhyun-ah," sapa Nyonya Oh ramah seperti biasanya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Kedua Agen muda itu memberi hormat pada atasan mereka sebelum menatap kedua orang tua Sehun itu. "Sehun mengamuk mengetahui Anda bicara dengan Komisaris Lee, Tuan Oh, Nyonya Oh," jawab Kyungsoo. "Dia memintaku untuk menjemput Anda berdua."

"Ah, anak itu. Tentu saja tak bisa ditinggal sedikit saja," kata Nyonya Oh menggeleng namun senyumnya tak menghilang. "Bukankah dia begitu menggemaskan?"

"Tentu saja dan justru disanalah masalahnya," gumam Tuan Oh yang terdengar jelas oleh Baekhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke kamar Sehun sebelum kau diusir dari rumah lagi, Sayang," kata Nyonya Oh santai dan menengok pada Komisaris Lee. " _Bye, Komisaris Lee._ Senang bicara dengan Anda," katanya melambai pada Sang Komisaris dan memeluk lengan suaminya, membawanya pergi dari sana.

Tuan Oh hanya melirik Komisaris Lee dan mengangguk tanda pamit, membiarkan istrinya menariknya untuk berjalan itu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera memberi salam pamit pada Komisaris mereka dan menyusul kedua orang tua Sehun itu.

 _Aneh, sikap Tuan dan Nyonya Oh pada Komisaris Lee tampak seperti sepadan. Seakan Komisaris Lee tak mengintimidasi mereka sama sekali. Hal itu jarang terjadi,_ pikir Baekhyun yang sedaritadi mengamati interaksi orang tua Sehun dan Komisaris Lee. _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

 **e)(o**

Seunghwan memasuki kamar rawat anaknya itu bersama dengan istrinya. Kamar itu cukup berantakan dengan beberapa barang yang berserakan disana dan disini, jelas hasil karya Sehun dan kemarahannya. Tampaknya Sehun masih marah karena anaknya itu duduk di tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada dan tatapan lasernya terarah pada Seunghwan, mengikuti setiap pergerakannya.

Jujur saja, bagi Seunghwan anaknya itu tak ada seramnya sama sekali, Sehun justru terlihat menggemaskan dan lucu ketika ia marah. _Dan justru itu masalahnya. Sehun malah membuat orang gemas alih-alih membuat takut ketika ia mencoba galak. Bagaimana ia bisa menangani 11 Alpha muda itu?_ pikir Seunghwan menghela nafas sambil memunguti semua barang-barang yang berserakan dan meletakannya di tempatnya semula, masih diikuti tatapan laser Sehun itu.

"Sehun, Eomma dan Appa sudah bicara dengan Komisaris Lee. Kami setuju kau pindah divisi," kata Jihyun memberitahu anak mereka itu.

Pandangan laser anaknya itu langsung terarah pada ibunya. "Kenapa Eomma setuju?! Aku belum setuju!" protes Sehun.

"Dia atasanmu, kau mau membantah?" tanya Jihyun mengangkat satu alisnya, menantang anaknya itu.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja!" protes Sehun melemah dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Appa pastikan kau mendapatkan privasi disana dan takkan ada yang berani macam-macam denganmu. Kau akan diberikan kamar sendiri yang tak boleh dimasuki oleh yang lain," kata Seunghwan mencoba menenangkan anaknya itu, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri mengingat anaknya yang manis ini akan tinggal dengan 11 serigala lapar. _Aku benar-benar akan memburu mereka satu persatu jika berani menyentuh anakku_ , pikir Seunghwan menutup matanya, berusaha tak mengeluarkan ke-Alpha-annya didepan Sehun.

Sehun mengerutkan kening, tampaknya ingin membantah namun memilih mengurungkan niatnya. "Kapan aku pindah?" tanya Sehun masih tampak tak setuju namun tetap menerima keputusan itu.

"Itu masih belum ditentukan, nanti Komisaris Lee akan bicara lagi denganmu. Untuk saat ini lebih baik kau istirahat di apartemenmu dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangmu untuk pindahan," kata Jihyun mengusap-usap kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Ayah tidak mengemasinya untukku?" tanya Sehun cemberut manja.

"Tentu. Ayah akan mengemasi barang-barangmu," jawab Seunghwan tersenyum pada anaknya itu. Ia tak bisa mengatakan tidak pada anaknya ini.

"Sayangnya ayahmu tak bisa. Apartemenmu kawasan bebas Alpha, kau ingat? Kau harus mengurus barang-barangmu sendiri, Ayahmu akan menunggu di lobi untuk membantu mengangkutinya nanti," kata Jihyun memberitahu.

"Ini tak adil!" protes Sehun merengek menghentakan kaki kurusnya itu dengan kesal.

"Itu resikomu yang memaksa tinggal di kawasan khusus Omega," kata Jihyun menyentil kening anaknya itu semakin membuat Sehun merengek.

Seunghwan hanya menatap anaknya itu dengan sendu. Sehun masih begitu muda dan terlalu manja meski umurnya 24 tahun. Ia lemah secara fisik namun diimbangi dengan kecerdasannya yang jelas turunan Seunghwan dan Jihyun. Tetap, Seunghwan tak yakin Sehun bisa menghadapi Shixun meski ada 11 Alpha yang bertarung untuknya.

 _Apakah ia benar-benar bisa menghadapi semua ini? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun mengetahui soal Shixun dan insiden 18 tahun yang lalu?_ Pikir Seunghwan menatap anaknya yang sedang berdebat dengan istrinya karena tak mau mengemasi barang-barangnya sendiri.

 _Tidak, itu soal nanti. Aku harus fokus pada 11 Alpha muda itu terlebih dahulu. Mereka ancaman besar bagi Sehun. Aku bahkan tak bisa mempercayai Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Aish, ini yang paling menyusahkan jika memiliki anak seorang Omega manis seperti Sehun. Terlalu banyak menarik perhatian Alpha lain,_ batin Seunghwan menggeram. _Aku benar-benar harus waspada_.

 **e)(o**

Sehun istirahat selama 2 hari di apartemennya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Tampaknya tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ia akan dijadikan Eve Lapangan dan meninggalkan surga Omega-nya ini.

 _Jika yang lain tahu, mereka pasti akan membuat pesta khusus Eve dan memperlakukanku seperti raja,_ pikir Sehun sebal. Jelas ia ingin itu terjadi, tapi jika atasan tak memberikan info apa-apa, artinya ia juga harus tutup mulut dengan itu.

Ia sudah mulai mengemasi hampir sebagian besar barangnya selama 2 hari ini hingga apartemennya terlihat lebih kosong dari biasanya tergantikan dengan box-box besar barang-barangnya.

 _Aku tak keberatan untuk menata ulang barang-barang yang ku kemasi,_ batin Sehun menatap box-box besar di ujung ruangan itu dengan tajam.

"ARGH! AKU TAK INGIN PINDAAAAH!" rengek Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur _single_ -nya dan menggerak-gerakan lengan dan kaki kurusnya dengan brutal dan frustasi. Masih belum terima kenyataan bahwa ia harus meninggalkan surganya ini cepat atau lambat.

Aktivitas merengek Sehun itu terinterupsi dengan bunyi ponselnya. Ia segera mengangkatnya melihat itu dari kantor Komisaris.

" _Yoboseyo?"_ jawab Sehun.

" _Oh Sehun-sshi? Anda diminta berada di ruangan Komisaris Lee dalam 15 menit,"_ kata suara seorang wanita yang tampaknya merupakan sekretaris Komisaris Lee.

"O-oh, baik. Saya mengerti."

Pembicaraan itu terputus setelah mereka bertukar salam dan Sehun langsung meloncat dari tempat tidurnya ke kamar mandi. Ia tak berencana keluar hari ini jadi ia sama sekali belum mandi sejak pagi, beruntung ia sudah mandi kemarin malam sebelum tidur.

 _Aish, kenapa tiba-tiba?! Seharunya Komisaris Lee memberitahu hari sebelumnya!_ Protes Sehun membatin sambil menyikat giginya secepat yang ia bisa.

Sehun hanya membutuhkan waktu 7 menit hingga keluar dari apartemen tercintanya itu. Wajahnya sudah tampak segar karena cuci muka dan dengan pakaian rapih, kemeja biru pucat panjang dan celana bahan hitam. Senyum diwajahnya langsung menghilang dan tergantikan dengan wajah datar dengan kerutan kening tampak tak suka begitu pria manis itu meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah. Lagi, ia bisa merasakan tatapan Alpha dan Beta lainnya ketika ia melewati mereka.

 _Argh, aku benar-benar gatal ingin mencolok setiap mata mereka! Berhenti lihat-lihat, dasar Alpha idiot! Beta bodoh! FIRE!_

Sehun hanya bisa mendongkol dalam hati selama perjalanan menuju ruangan Komisaris Lee. Sekretaris Komisaris Lee langsung tersenyum ramah menyambutnya dan mempersilahkannya untuk langsung masuk ke ruangan Komisaris Lee.

"Masuk," suara dalam Komisaris Lee itu menjawab ketukan pintunya.

Sehun masuk dengan tenang, ia menemukan lagi-lagi ada Alpha Wu Yifan dan Kim Joonmyeon disana. Kedua Alpha itu refleks bangkit berdiri untuk memberikan tempat bagi Sehun untuk duduk. Sehun kini memilih tempat duduk Joonmyeon dan sedikit merinding melihat kilat merah dimata Alpha Wu Yifan itu.

"Oh Sehun, kami akan membicarakan kepindahanmu sekarang," kata Komisaris Lee begitu tenang. "Kau akan mulai pindah ke rumah EXO hari ini, Wu Yifan dan Kim Joonmyeon akan membantumu pindahan bersama 3 Alpha lainnya. Mereka akan menunggumu di lantai dasar karena ruang bawah tanah area khusus Omega."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. _Hm, apa aku harus memanggil Appa untuk datang? Ah, tapi aku sudah punya orang yang akan membantuku,_ pikir Sehun menimbang-nimbang.

"Kami akan menyediakan kamar khusus untukmu disana, kau bisa lakukan apapun dengan kamarmu," kata Komisaris Lee memberitahu, lagi, Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Kita akan mulai pertemuan pertama besok pagi membahas divisi baru dan tugas baru kalian semua, Wu Yifan dan Kim Joonmyeon akan diberitahu tempatnya. Jadi setelah selesai pindahan, cobalah beristirahat sebanyak yang kau perlukan."

"Saya mengerti, Komisaris Lee," jawab Sehun.

Komisaris Lee mengangguk. "Itu saja, kalian boleh keluar," katanya.

Sehun, Yifan, dan Joonmyeon memberi hormat pada Komisaris Lee lalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Perut Sehun bergejolak karena begitu gugup dengan pikiran ia akan meninggalkan surganya. _Ia akan tinggal dengan Alpha_.

 _Jangan panik. Jangan pingsan. Langsung mati saja biar tidak perlu menanggung malu karena pingsan lagi ataupun hidup dengan Alpha! Tidak, tidak, aku masih ingin hidup—_

"Sehun-sshi?" panggilan Joonmyeon itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya?" tanya Sehun sedikit serak.

"Anda tak terlihat baik, perlu duduk sebentar?" tanyanya menawarkan tampak cemas.

 _Aku tak baik-baik saja karenamu! FIRE!_ "Tidak masalah," jawab Sehun datar, mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik Yifan yang tertuju padanya.

Joonmyeon mengangkat bahu tanda ia takkan memaksa. Mereka menuju ke lantai dasar dalam diam.

"Kami akan menunggu disini," kata Yifan begitu mereka sampai di pintu tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. "Jika terlalu berat atau sulit, katakan pada kami, kami akan meminta izin khusus untuk pergi ke bawah dan membawakan barang-barangmu. Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun sedang menuju kemari."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan turun ke bawah. Perutnya terasa mual dengan semua situasi ini. _Sial, aku benar-benar pindah._

• **TBC•  
** Biar seru ah TBC HEUHEUHEUHEU

 **MAKASIIIIH BANYAAAAAK REVIEWNYAAAA~~~  
** Tanpa kalian apalah arti fic ini :'D

Aku ngelakuin banyak editan nama ex: 'Suho jadi Joonmyeon' di chap sebelumnya demi kepentingan cerita hehehe  
Oh, iya ada yang nanya Kai itu siapa? Kai itu kembarannya Jongin *eh /plak/apa sih thor -_- ini bukan HTL, othor salah lapak -_-/  
Engga, engga. Kai itu nama serigalanya Jongin tapi soal itu nanti dibahas di chap-chap ke depan kalau udah mulai seru-seruan wkwkwkwk.

Berikutnya Sehunnie tinggal sama 11 serigala kelaperan :" gimana nasibnya dia? :'(

MOHON REVIEWNYAAA YAAA SEMUAAAAA  
kritik saran akan sangat membangun~~

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S:** -HTL belom bisa dilanjut karena belom cukup review, ya. Untuk saat ini aku ganti ke status completed berhubung part I udah selesai ^^/


	4. 03 Something Fishy

**CHAPTER THREE: SOMETHING FISHY**

Jongin cukup cemas melihat Sehun yang berkeringat sambil mendorong kereta yang membawa box barangnya itu. Sehun bergerak cukup lambat, mereka sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah jam menunggu dan ada 3 box yang sudah Sehun antarkan ke atas. Ia mengatakan ada 6 box yang perlu dibawa.

"Aku akan pergi meminta izin khusus untuk memasuki kawasan bawah," kata Yifan yang melihat Sehun terengah-engah begitu sampai di hadapan mereka dengan box ke-4nya itu.

Sehun menatapnya tajam dengan kerutan dahi yang menunjukan ketidak setujuannya. Seharusnya terlihat mengintimidasi, tapi bagi Jongin itu sama sekali tak menakutkan. Justru terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Tidak perlu," balas Sehun tajam, jelas tak suka dengan saran Yifan itu.

"Yifan akan meminta izin, kau duduk disini," perintah Kyungsoo menarik Sehun untuk duduk dan memberikannya minum. "Berhenti keras kepala dan mendorong limitmu terlalu jauh," kata Kyungsoo yang terlihat habis sabar dengan sifat keras kepala Sehun itu.

Sehun menatapnya tajam dan langsung kembali berdiri, memperlihatkan bahwa ia lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo dan jelas ia tak mau menurut perintah Kyungsoo sama sekali.

"Aku tak mau!" protes Sehun lalu memukul dada Kyungsoo sekeras yang ia bisa sebelum kabur secepat yang ia bisa ke area bawah.

Kelima Alpha itu terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi karena prilaku Sehun yang sangat tak tertebak itu. Siapa sangka ada Omega yang tak mau menuruti perintah Alpha dan malah memukul Alpha itu? Meski mereka semua tahu pukulan Sehun sama sekali tak menyakitkan bahkan Kyungsoo saja tak meringis sama sekali.

"Sehun— barusan— HAHAHAHA!" Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu sadar terlebih melihat ekspressi Kyungsoo yang mematung dan tampak tak percaya bahwa Sehun baru saja memukulnya itu.

Jongin melirik Yifan tak bisa menahan tawanya dan hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Sehun itu. Joonmyeon tampak berbeda, ia tampak tak setuju dengan sikap Sehun, ia terlihat seperti ingin menghukum Sehun seandainya ia memiliki hak. Jongin jelas mengerti, Joonmyeon adalah seorang Alpha yang selalu menganggap bahwa Omega harus tunduk dibawah Alpha karena itu naturnya, jelas sikap Sehun ini tampak sulit diterima oleh Joonmyeon.

Butuh waktu lebih dari 15 menit hingga Sehun kembali dengan box kelimanya. Kini Jongin benar-benar mencemaskan keadaannya karena Sang Omega tampak begitu kelelahan. Tapi sebelum ada Alpha yang bicara, Sehun sudah kembali menghilang dan kembali ke bawah.

"Lebih baik kita mulai memindahkan semua ini ke mobil," kata Joonmyeon mulai mengangkat salah satu box itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar lobi.

Satu persatu, mereka mengangkat box itu ke mobil. Berhubung hanya tinggal satu box lagi yang Sehun perlu bawa ke atas, Jongin jelas mengajukan diri menjadi sukarelawan untuk kembali mengangkut box terakhir.

 _Susah sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun, aku takkan membiarkan kesempatan seperti ini lewat begitu saja,_ pikir Jongin kembali masuk ke markas besar mereka itu dan menunggu Sehun.

Sehun kembali ke atas dengan box terakhirnya dan sebuah boneka rilakuma berbaju pink diatas box itu. Pria manis itu memakai ransel besar dan tampaknya sudah siap pergi. Sehun meletakan box itu di depan Jongin dan memeluk boneka rilakuma itu membuat Jongin tanpa sadar menatapnya.

 _Itu bonekanya? Sial, kenapa dia begitu menggemaskan?_

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Sehun galak dan memeluk rilakumanya dengan protektif karena melihat Jongin terus-terus menatap bonekannya. Seperti takut Jongin akan mengambil boneka itu darinya.

Jongin tak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menggeleng. Pria tan itu mengangkat box terakhir Sehun dengan mudahnya dan mulai berjalan keluar dengan Sehun disampingnya.

"Jadi itu bonekamu?" tanya Jongin melirik pria manis disampingnya itu.

Jongin tampak begitu bangga berjalan bersama Sehun sementara Alpha dan Beta lain menatapnya dengan iri. Tapi Jongin jelas menyadari wajah cemberut Sehun dan pandangan tak sukanya karena Alpha dan Beta itu menatap padanya.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk dan memeluk boneka itu erat. "Namanya Pinkeu-Pinkeu," jawab Sehun pelan menatap boneka itu dengan senyum yang terlihat begitu manis.

Jongin merasa nafasnya terambil ketika melihat senyum itu. Jika melihat Sehun yang mencoba galak sangat menggemaskan, melihat Sehun yang tersenyum benar-benar jauh melampaui itu semua. Ia terlihat begitu cantik dan manis. Namun senyum Sehun langsung berganti menjadi memberungut ketika menyadari Jongin terus-terusan menatapnya. Jongin berdehem pelan dan menatap ke depan, mencoba sesantai mungkin. Ia harus mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menatap Sehun lama-lama, Sehun malah akan benci padanya jika ia menatap terlalu lama.

"Menggemaskan," kata Jongin menyeringai kecil sambil melirik pria manis itu dan ia bersumpah melihat rona tipis di pipi mulus itu. _Jika aku mencium Sehun sekarang apa dia akan membunuhku? Sepertinya jika bukan Sehun yang membunuhku, Kyungsoo-hyung yang pasti membunuhku, atau Tuan Oh. Keduanya sangat protektif pada Sehun._

Ketika keluar, Jongin menyadari mobil Joonmyeon sudah berangkat dan hanya tinggal mobil Kris disana. Tak heran, mobil Joonmyeon sudah penuh dengan 4 box Sehun dan hanya bisa ditempati 2 orang lagi. Kyungsoo bersandar di pintu mobil depan sedangkan Yifan sudah siap dibelakang kemudi. Jongin segera memasukan box terakhir Sehun ke belakang mobil dan pria manis itu juga meletakan ransel besarnya dibelakang bersama 2 box lainnya.

"Duduklah di depan, AC ditengah kurang dingin," kata Kyungsoo membukakan pintu di depan itu.

Sehun hanya menatapnya dan rona merah sedikit muncul di pipinya. Jongin benci melihat itu, ia benci melihat Sehun merona karena pria lain. "Terima kasih, Hyung. Ma-maaf soal yang tadi," kata Sehun pelan, seperti submisif.

Dan Jongin sangat membenci itu. Ia benci melihat Sehun menurut pada Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin Sehun menurut padanya bukan pada Alpha lain. Lebih sialannya, wajah Do Kyungsoo terlihat sangat puas akan respon Sehun itu, semakin membuat hati Jongin panas.

Jongin duduk di kursi tengah dan membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar dihadiahi pandangan tajam oleh Yifan karena perlakuannya itu pada mobil kesayangannya. Tangan Jongin terkepal erat begitu melihat Kyungsoo memakaikan sabuk pengaman ditubuh kurus Sehun itu dan bahkan Sehun hanya merona!

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi tengah bersama Jongin, mengabaikan tatapan tajam pria itu padanya dan Yifan mulai melajukan mobilnya ke asrama mereka.

"Apa AC-nya sudah menyala?" tanya Sehun pelan, terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga Jongin.

"Ya, apa kau ingin aku menaikannya?" tanya Yifan melirik sang Omega.

"Ya, tolong," jawab Sehun sama pelannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela.

Jongin hanya mengamati Sehun dalam diam. Ia mempelajari beberapa hal tentang Omega sejak ia bertemu dengan Sehun beberapa hari lalu. Jongin ingat dibuku tertulis bahwa Omega rentan kena serangan panas dan mudah kepanasan jika tubuh mereka dipaksa bekerja terlalu berat. Mereka terbiasa Alpha yang melakukan hal itu untuk mereka. Sehun jelas sangat kelelahan mengangkat box-box itu dan sekarang tubuhnya merasa kepanasan. Dan Kyungsoo menyadari itu dari awal sehingga menyuruh Sehun duduk di depan, hal yang baru Jongin sadari.

 _Kyungsoo-hyung protektif pada Sehun, apa dia juga tertarik pada Sehun? Atau hanya protektif karena mereka kenal lama?_ Pikir Jongin bertanya-tanya. _Kyungsoo-hyung tak pernah tertarik dengan urusan seperti ini. Ia justru tak terlalu suka berdekatan dengan Omega, tapi kenapa dengan Sehun sangat berbeda?_

 _ARGH! Kenapa sainganku begitu banyak?! Semoga ini tak bertambah lagi!_

 **e)(o**

Sehun merasakan guncangan pelan yang membangunkannya. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Kim Jongin.

"AAAAAAA!" jerit Sehun melengking sambil menampar wajah kurang ajar agen lapangan yang menyebalkan itu.

Jongin menarik tubuhnya dari dalam mobil sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Sehun itu. Sebagai seorang omega, tamparan Sehun cukup sakit juga. Tapi ia langsung menyeringai pada pria manis itu apalagi melihat wajah terkejut Sehun.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa menjerit seperti wanita, aku jadi penasaran apa kau juga akan menjerit seperti itu ketika aku berada di dalammu," goda Jongin menyeringai.

Wajah Sehun merona karena ia tahu jelas jeritannya itu memang memalukan dan seperti wanita. Salah satu hal yang ia benci dari dirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa dekat-dekat?" tanya Sehun galak, memeluk Pinkeu-Pinkeu-nya dengan protektif.

 _Dia daritadi sudah mengincar Pinkeu-Pinkeu. Si hitam ini pasti ingin mencuri Pinkeu-Pinkeu dariku. Takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi!_ Pikir Sehun menatap tajam Kim Jongin itu.

Jongin hanya tertawa pelan tanda wajah galak Sehun itu tak berpengaruh padanya. "Aku hanya membangunkanmu karena sudah sampai. Kyungsoo-hyung dan Yifan-hyung sudah masuk duluan membawakan barang-barangmu," kata Jongin menjawab.

"Oh," kata Sehun baru tersadar mobil yang ditumpanginya terparkir di depan sebuah rumah modern yang cukup besar.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar –masih memeluk Pinkeu-Pinkeunya dengan posesif– sambil menatap rumah besar dihadapannya. Rumah ini benar-benar besar, hampir seperti rumahnya dan rumahnya merupakan rumah paling besar di blok mereka.

 _Baguslah, semakin besar semakin banyak ruang untukku menghindari para Alpha itu,_ pikir Sehun mengangguk puas.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang mengunci mobil itu dan membawakan ransel milik Sehun itu. Ia bisa melihat lengan berotot Jongin dan bagaimana Alpha itu dengan mudahnya membawa ransel seberat 5 kilo itu tanpa merasa lelah, Sehun cemburu dengan itu, ia juga ingin bisa sekuat Alpha.

 _Kim Jongin harus berhati-hati dengan ranselku itu. Isinya laptop dan X-Box kesayanganku. Aku akan langsung menggantungnya jika bayi-bayiku lecet sedikit saja,_ pikir Sehun menatap tajam si pria tan itu.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau ingin memotretku untuk dijadikan _wallpaper_ ponselmu, aku sama sekali tak keberatan," kata Jongin menyeringai, jelas menyadari Sehun menatapnya sejak tadi.

 _Kalau aku punya fotomu maka akan langsung kubawa ke dukun untuk mengutukmu menjadi budakku! FIRE!,_ maki Sehun membatin.

Pada akhirnya Sehun hanya melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pria itu sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan pria tan yang tertawa karena tingkahnya itu. Ketika tawa Kim Jongin berhenti, Sehun melirik pria itu untuk melihat kenapa pria itu berhenti. Hal yang mengejutkan baginya adalah Kim Jongin menatap tubuh belakangnya, lebih tepatnya sedikit kebawah. Pandangannya menggelap dan pria tan itu menjilat bibir tebalnya.

 _A-apaan dia? Apa yang dia lihat dariku sampai seperti itu?!_ pikir Sehun bingung dan mengabaikan rona malunya merasakan tatapan intens Jongin di tubuh belakangnya itu.

Sehun mencoba mengabaikan keanehan Jongin itu dan memasuki ruang tamu dimana ada kesembilan Alpha yang menatapnya, 9 diantaranya jelas tampak terkejut ketika melihat Sehun. Sehun tahu mereka semua, ia pernah menjadi Eve mereka setidaknya satu-dua kali dalam misi solo mereka.

"Baiklah, kuperkenalkan, dia adalah Oh Sehun salah satu Eve di agensi kita yang akan mendampingi misi khusus kita mulai sekarang. Bersikaplah baik padanya," kata Joonmyeon berdiri disamping Sehun dan memperkenalkannya.

Sehun hanya diam dengan wajah datar sambil memeluk erat Pinkeu-Pinkeunya.

Baekhyun tertawa canggung karena reaksi Sehun yang diam itu, langsung berpindah pada sisi Sehun satunya. "Sehunnie tidak terlalu banyak bicara, maklumi saja," kata Baekhyun memberitahu, meletakan tangannya dipunggung bawah Sehun.

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya sedikit rileks karena keberadaan Baekhyun disampingnya, ia tak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya begitu kaku karena terlalu banyak Alpha disekitarnya. Ia satu-satunya Omega diantara para Alpha, Sehun merasa terpojok dan lemah saat ini dan ia benci itu.

"Mungkin kau bisa memulai dengan memperkenalkan yang lain ke Sehun, Hyung," sahut Jongin yang bersandar di pintu masuk masih memakai ransel Sehun itu. Tangannya bersidekap memperjelas otot-otot yang terbalut kulit tan itu.

Sehun cemburu. Ya, Sehun cemburu dengan otot-otot itu. Ia bahkan lebih tinggi sedikit dari si Kim Jongin ini! _Hell,_ ia bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Joonmyeon! Ia termasuk 3 orang tertinggi di ruangan ini! Tapi kenapa tubuhnya kurus tanpa otot sama sekali?!

 _Ini tidak adil!,_ rengek Sehun membatin. _Aku akan menuntut Tuhan karena menciptakanku seperti ini! Dan jika aku kalah dalam persidangan, aku akan mengajukan banding, hmph!_ batin Sehun berapi-api. _E-eh, tapi tidak jadi, deh. Kalau aku musuhan dengan Tuhan nanti bagaimana aku hidup? Malah nanti aku harus pindah alam karena Tuhan marah padaku,_ pikir Sehuna lagi. _Tuhan, maafkan Hunnie, ya. Hunnie tidak akan menuntut, kok. Jangan musuhi Hunnie jebal!_

Sehun menyudahi monolognya dan menyadari Kim Jongin itu, lagi-lagi, menangkap basah Sehun menatapnya. Pria tan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menyeringai pada Sehun membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatapnya tajam. _Dasar tebar pesona,_ pikir Sehun dongkol kembali menatap 7 Alpha yang baru pertama bertemu dengannya itu.

"Aku sudah tahu, aku hafal data kalian," kata Sehun memberitahu, tanda mereka tak perlu memperkenalkan diri.

"A-ah, begitu," kata Baekhyun tertawa canggung, mengusap-usap punggung bawah Sehun dengan lembut semakin menenangkan Sehun.

Hening. Suasana kembali hening dan Sehun merasa sangat canggung apalagi ketujuh Alpha itu menatapnya terang-terangan. _APA SIH, MEREKA LIHAT-LIHAT?! KENAPA MEREKA TIDAK TUNJUKAN SAJA KAMARKU?! FIREEE!_ , batin Sehun meledak-ledak.

Tiba-tiba tercium bau terbakar dan Sehun terkejut ujung bajunya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan asap seperti ada yang membakarnya, padahal Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun tak membawa korek. Dan tiba-tiba Joonmyeon menyiramanya dengan air yang entah di dapatnya darimana.

"A-a-hahaha, maaf, Sehun-ah. Joonmyeon-hyung sepertinya salah lihat bajumu terbakar," kata Baekhyun tertawa canggung dan keras.

"Bajuku memang terbakar tiba-tiba, Hyung," kata Sehun mengerutkan kening, juga merasa aneh ketika mengatakan kejadian barusan dengan jujur. "Darimana Joonmyeon-sshi mendapatkan airnya?" tanya Sehun bingung kembali menatap Joonmyeon. _Eh? Apa itu kabut hitam dibelakang Joonmyeon? Eung? Sudah langsung lenyap. Apa aku salah lihat?_ pikir Sehun kebingungan.

"Dari gelas tentu saja, Sehun-ah. Hahaha," kata Joonmyeon canggung.

 _Aneh, tadi tak ada gelas sama sekali. Wajahnya juga terlalu kaku untuk bercanda, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu,_ pikir Sehun aneh. _Baekhyun-hyung juga aneh,_ pikir Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang menatap tajam Agen Park Chanyeol itu.

Sehun baru menyadari bahwa semua Alpha disana menatap Park Chanyeol dengan tajam seperti ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup, sedangkan Alpha Park itu hanya menunduk bagai anak kecil yang dimarahi karena kesalahannya. Sehun melirik ke belakang, tempat tadi Jongin berdiri, pria itu tak ada disana lagi padahal Sehun tak mendengar langkah kakinya sama sekali.

 _Aneh. Mereka semua aneh dan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku harus mencari tahu apa itu,_ pikir Sehun bertekad.

"Sehun," panggil Kyungsoo membuat perhatian Sehun teralih. Yifan berada di belakang Kyungsoo dan langsung berjalan menuju sofa untuk duduk disana. "Aku akan tunjukan kamarmu," katanya lagi.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan nurutnya. Ia menemukan Jongin berada di kamarnya sudah meletakan ranselnya disamping box-box milik Sehun itu. Tentu, Jongin langsung menyeringai ketika Sehun menatapnya.

"Kapan kau ke sini? Aku tak mendengarmu berjalan," tanya Sehun langsung pada pria tan itu, memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh pria itu menjadi kaku seketika ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. _Tidak salah lagi, mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu,_ pikir Sehun yakin.

Tangan Kyungsoo dipunggungnya mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. "Lebih baik kau tidur siang dulu, kau terlihat lelah. Sore nanti aku akan membantumu membongkar barang-barangmu," kata Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu, Sehun langsung refleks menguap lebar membuat Kyungsoo tertawa pelan dan mengusak-usak rambut Sehun. Sehun melirik pada Jongin yang hanya berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding, tatapannya begitu tajam lagi-lagi terlihat cemburu seperti dirumah sakit waktu itu.

"Jongin, keluarlah," suruh Kyungsoo menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya.

Wajah Jongin hanya datar tapi ia keluar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tanpa seringai yang menggoda Sehun atau apapun itu. _Dasar aneh,_ pikir Sehun menatap punggung Jongin yang menghilang dari pintu kamarnya itu.

"Tidurlah, kau bisa mengunci pintunya juga. Remote AC ada di meja nakas dan kamar mandimu khusus di dalam," kata Kyungsoo memberitahu membuat Sehun kembali menatapnya.

Sehun melihat sekeliling, menemukan remote AC yang Kyungsoo maksud dan juga pintu kamar mandinya. Ia kembali mengangguk-angguk.

Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Sehun membuat Sang Omega terkejut dan menatap Hyungnya itu dengan mata membulat sempurna. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengusap-usap pipi Sehun dengan lembut. "Kau semakin cantik, Sehun-ah," bisik Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pipi Sehun yang hampir menyentuh ujung bibir Sehun, membuat Sehun mematung disana. "Tidurlah dengan nyenyak," katanya lagi dengan pandangan yang lebih gelap dari sebelumnya –memancarkan _sesuatu_ yang tak Sehun mengerti artinya–lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menutup pintunya.

Wajah Sehun merona merah karena perlakuan Kyungsoo yang tak diduganya itu. Ia menatap dada ratanya dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan keras. _Aish, kenapa kau berdetak dengan begitu keras?! Pelan sedikit jantung bodoh! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk punya penyakit jantung!_

 _Argh! Ini gawat! Aku benar-benar harus waspada pada para Alpha ini! Mereka berpotensi membuatku punya penyakit jantung!_

 **e)(o**

 **EXO'S SIDE — FEW HOURS LATER.**

"Hari ini Sehun akan pindah ke sini, kalian semua jagalah sikap kalian baik-baik," kata Joonmyeon memperingatkan kesepuluh membernya yang sedang malas-malasan di ruang tamu itu.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin langsung siaga begitu nama Sehun disebut, memasang telinga mereka baik-baik.

"Hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun tak bisa menutupi nada senangnya membuat Kyungsoo melirik tajam padanya.

"Sehun? Sehun siapa?" tanya Tao bingung, menghentikan kegiatan _selca_ -nya.

"Kau benar-benar tak mendengarkan omongan Joonmyeon beberapa hari yang lalu, huh," dengus Yifan menggeleng.

"Bukan hanya Tao yang tak mendengarkan, semua tidak ada yang mendengarkan," kata Luhan tertawa melihat wajah masam Joonmyeon.

"Tepat!" kata Jongdae dan Chanyeol tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Yah! Berhentilah bertingkah begitu dan dengarkan aku!" suruh Joonmyeon.

"Kalian semua, dengarkanlah Joonmyeon," kata Minseok menghela nafas.

"Oh? Minseok-hyung mendukung Joonmyeon?" goda Yixing.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengarnya merengek, aku butuh tidur," kata Minseok memperjelas maksudnya membuat Jongdae, Baekhyun, Tao, Chanyeol, dan Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hyung, aku tidak merengek. Merengek itu untuk Omega," protes Joonmyeon tak terima.

"Berhati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Sehun takkan menyukai itu," kata Kyungsoo memperingati.

"Jadi, siapa Sehun-Sehun ini? Anak baru yang akan bergabung dengan kita?" tanya Chanyeol cukup penasaran.

"Bukan hanya sekedar anak baru, dia anak baru yang _spesial,_ " kata Jongin menyeringai dan mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari Kyungsoo. _Tsk, dia selalu diam tapi tak menutupi bahwa ia ingin memonopoli Sehun sendirian. Kyungsoo benar-benar perlu kuwaspadai,_ pikir Jongin masam.

"Oh? Dan _seberapa spesial?_ " tanya Luhan kini tampak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas. _Kenapa anak-anak ini tak mendengarkan beberapa hari lalu dan baru tertarik sekarang? Aish, mereka menyebalkan_ , pikirnya dongkol. "Aku akan jelaskan sekali lagi, kalian semua dengarkan baik-baik," kata Joonmyeon.

"Cepat katakan saja, Hyung," kata Tao tak sabaran, terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Namanya Oh Sehun, satu-satunya Omega Pria di The Eve. Komisaris Lee memindahkannya menjadi Eve Lapangan untuk mendampingi misi khusus kita. Kalian tentu masih ingat ketika Komisaris Lee mengatakan mulai saat ini kita akan bergerak dibidang khusus untuk menyelidiki dan mengeliminasi sebuah Organisasi, bukan? Dan Oh Sehun akan terlibat bersama kita sekarang, mulai hari ini ia akan tinggal bersama kita," kata Joonmyeon menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"OMEGA?!" seru Chanyeol tak percaya membuat Luhan memukul kepalanya karena Chanyeol berteriak di telinganya. "SEORANG PRIA?!" serunya lagi membuat Luhan menendangnya hingga terjatuh dari sofa. "Aw! Hyung!" protesnya mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit karena digunakan untuk mendarat.

"Kau yakin benar-benar seorang pria, Hyung? Bukan perempuan yang menyamar?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Oh, itu benar! Itu mungkin!" kata Tao mengangguk-angguk setuju begitu juga dengan Yixing.

Yifan mendengus mendengar kepolosan Tao dan Yixing yang percaya pada pikiran idiot Jongdae itu. "Kalian berdua terlalu banyak menonton drama," katanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin kita harus memeriksanya," kata Luhan menyeringai dengan kedua tangannya seperti meremas payudara wanita.

Minseok langsung menendang sahabatnya itu hingga terjatuh dari sofa, seperti yang Luhan lakukan pada Chanyeol barusan. "Berhenti mesum begitu, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat ingin membunuhmu saat ini."

"Kalian macam-macam dengan Sehun, kalian akan mati ditanganku," kata Kyungsoo mengancam sambil bangkit berdiri.

Hampir semua merinding mendengar ancaman Kyungsoo. Dia memang bertubuh paling kecil diantara lainnya, tapi kekuatan spesial Serigalanya perlu diwaspadai. Kekuatan spesial Him –nama serigala Kyungsoo– adalah setara dengan 20 Alpha berdarah murni/ _Pure breed_ dan juga mampu mengendalikan bumi/tanah. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata hanya dari fisiknya, remehkan dia maka tamat riwayatmu. Itulah yang EXO tahu sejak awal.

"Sial, dia dalam mode _satansoo_ -nya. Apa kaitan Sehun-Sehun ini dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan merinding.

"Sehun teman lamaku dan Kyungsoo. Dia terlalu protektif pada Sehun sama seperti Tuan Oh," kata Baekhyun menjawab.

"Oh? Jadi kau sudah kenal Sehun?" kata Minseok terkejut. "Kenapa kami baru tahu sekarang?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas mendengar itu. "Sehunnie tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Alpha. Dia bisa pingsan kalau terlalu lama bersama dengan Alpha yang mengeluarkan aura ke-Alpha-annya. Dia menolak menemuiku dan Kyungsoo sejak ia berubah dengan Omega dan ia mulai tak menyukai Alpha sejak saat itu. Jadi jagalah sikap di depannya atau Kyungsoo yang akan membunuh kalian," kata Baekhyun memberitahu.

"Hmm, jadi begitu. Dia benci dengan aura ke-Alpha-an," gumam Jongin menyimpan informasi itu baik-baik.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Baekhyun. Pertama aku dan Yifan bertemu dengannya di kantor Komisaris Lee, Sehun pingsan ditengah-tengah pembicaraan," kata Joonmyeon memberitahu.

"Bersikaplah biasa dan jangan terlalu lama menatapnya, itu membuatnya risih. Dan kontrol hormon dan kekuatan kalian, Sehun sama sekali tak tahu kekuatan spesial kita," kata Yifan mengingatkan.

"Baik _,_ Hyung," jawab para dongsaengnya itu menurut.

"Aku dan Yifan akan ke kantor Komisaris Lee dulu. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongin menyusulah ke Markas Besar paling lambat 30 menit untuk membantu Sehun pindahan," kata Joonmyeon mengambil kunci mobilnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Kalian pakai mobilku saja," kata Yifan melempar kunci mobilnya kepada Baekhyun dan menyusul Joonmyeon.

•••

Minseok, Luhan, Yixing, Jongdae, Chanyeol, dan Tao terpana begitu seorang Omega Pria nan cantik itu memasuki rumah mereka dengan memeluk sebuah boneka rillakuma berbaju pink. Mata pria itu bergerak-gerak dari Alpha satu ke Alpha lainnya, tampak begitu menggemaskan meski wajahnya begitu datar. Mereka seakan lupa bagaimana berbicara atau melakukan apapun, mereka hanya bisa duduk dan menatap Sang Omega dengan mendamba.

"Baiklah, kuperkenalkan, dia adalah Oh Sehun salah satu Eve di agensi kita yang akan mendampingi misi khusus kita mulai sekarang. Bersikaplah baik padanya," kata Joonmyeon berdiri disamping Sehun dan memperkenalkannya, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Sehun hanya diam dengan wajah datar sambil memeluk erat bonekanya, semakin terlihat menggemaskan membuat ketujuh Alpha itu mulai menggila ingin menerjangnya.

Baekhyun tertawa canggung karena reaksi Sehun yang diam itu, langsung berpindah pada sisi Sehun satunya. "Sehunnie tidak terlalu banyak bicara, maklumi saja," kata Baekhyun memberitahu, meletakan tangannya dipunggung bawah Sehun.

Jelas Alpha-Alpha lainnya di ruangan itu menyadari bagaimana postur kaku Sehun mulai melentur karena sentuhan ringan Baekhyun, membuat mereka cemburu dan ingin menyingkirkan tangan kotor Byun Baekhyun dari tubuh indah Sang Omega.

"Mungkin kau bisa memulai dengan memperkenalkan yang lain ke Sehun, Hyung," sahut Jongin yang bersandar di pintu masuk masih memakai ransel Sehun itu. Tangannya bersidekap memperjelas otot-otot yang terbalut kulit tan itu.

 _Tsk, sok pamer,_ dengus Baekhyun, Jongdae, Luhan, Joonmyeon, dan Tao melihat bagaimana perhatian Sehun teralihkan pada otot-otot lengan Jongin itu.

 _Jongin mulai curi start. Hmm, aku harus bergerak diam-diam,_ pikir Minseok mengamati ekspressi Sehun baik-baik. _Tapi Sehun tak terlihat terpana, ia terlihat— iri? Dan marah? Ah, aku tak tahu begitu sulit membaca Omega Pria,_ pikir Minseok lagi tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah cantik Sehun.

Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menyeringai pada Sehun membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatapnya tajam. Lalu kembali menatap ketujuh Alpha yang baru ditemuinya itu.

 _Oh? Sehunnie tidak suka Jongin menggodanya?_ batin Yixing jelas tampak terhibur ketika mengamati bagaimana wajah Sehun berkerut tak suka ketika Jongin mengedipkan matanya dan menyeringai pada Sang Omega. _Ini menarik. Biasanya Omega mudah tahluk dengan Jongin,_ pikir Yixing menyeringai.

"Aku sudah tahu, aku hafal data kalian," kata Sehun memberitahu, tanda mereka tak perlu memperkenalkan diri.

 _Whoa, ice princess, ini semakin menantang,_ pikir Luhan menjilat bibirnya sangat tertarik.

"A-ah, begitu," kata Baekhyun tertawa canggung, mengusap-usap punggung bawah Sehun dengan lembut semakin menenangkan Sehun.

Hening. Suasana kembali hening lagi-lagi ketujuh Alpha itu tak bisa berbicara dan hanya menatap Sehun terang-terangan. Mereka jelas menyadari bagaimana Sehun merasa risih dengan tatapan mereka, tapi mereka justru menyukai bagaimana Sehun _bereaksi_ karena tatapan mereka.

Mata Chanyeol terfokus pada tangan Baekhyun yang menyentuh Sehun, kecemburuan mulai menyelinap masuk memenuhi dirinya dan tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal. Ia sangat kesal ia menginginkan ialah yang menyentuh Sehun saat ini, bukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah tubuh ramping Sehun itu dan tak sadar kontrol akan kekuatannya sedikit tak terkendali, detik berikutnya ujung kaos Sehun itu mulai berasap bagai terbakar.

Para Alpha itu jelas langsung menyadari itu, membelalak ngeri namun segera mengontrol ekspressi mereka sebelum Sehun menyadari itu.

" _WHAT THE— APA-APAAN CHANYEOL?!"_ seru Luhan panik dalam jaringan telepati mereka.

Kekuatan spesial Shen –nama serigala Luhan– adalah telekinetis dan telepati. Luhan terus melatih dirinya untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan baik sehingga ia bisa membangun sistem telepati diantara EXO itu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dengan begini, semua info yang mereka bagi jauh lebih aman dan komunikasi saat misi rahasia tak bisa disadap oleh musuh. Jaringan ini bisa berlaku di kelompok atau bahkan personal, Luhan sudah mengembangkan itu dalam otak tiap-tiap member EXO, seperti menginstall sebuah aplikasi _chatting_. Tak terduga, huh? Inilah sedikit dari jati diri EXO, kelompok Agen terbaik di Agensi mereka.

" _Ma-maaf, Hyung! A-aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi!"_ pekik Chanyeol ngeri menyadari kekuatannya tak terkontrol.

Joonmyeon langsung sigap memadamkannya sebelum api Chanyeol menggila dan membakar tubuh Sehun. Ini adalah kekuatan spesial Suho –nama serigala Joonmyeon–. Ia bisa mengendalikan air dan seluruh benda cair. _Seluruh. Benda. Cair._

Sehun jelas terkejut dengan semua itu dan menatap ujung kaosnya yang basah dan ada sedikit bekas bakaran itu.

"A-a-hahaha, maaf, Sehun-ah. Joonmyeon-hyung sepertinya salah lihat bajumu terbakar," kata Baekhyun tertawa canggung dan keras.

"Bajuku memang terbakar tiba-tiba, Hyung," kata Sehun mengerutkan kening, juga merasa aneh ketika mengatakan kejadian barusan dengan jujur. "Darimana Joonmyeon-sshi mendapatkan airnya?" tanya Sehun bingung kembali menatap Joonmyeon.

" _Tao, bekukan waktu Sehun,_ " suruh Minseok langsung, membuat dongsaengnya itu langsung menurut dan membekukan waktu Sehun dan sekitar mereka sehingga hanya EXO yang bergerak.

Jongin langsung tahu apa tugasnya, ia menggunakan kekuatan spesial Kai –nama serigalanya– untuk berteleportasi ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas dan menyerahkannya pada Joonmyeon.

" _Aku tak bisa menahan lebih lama!"_ seru Tao dalam telepati mereka dan menghentikan kekuatannya begitu Joonmyeon menerima gelas dari Jongin dan Jongin segera berteleportasi ke kamar Sehun.

" _Sepertinya Sehunnie melihat sisa-sisa kabut teleportasi, Jongin,"_ kata Yixing mengamati Sehun yang masih tampak kebingungan.

"Dari gelas tentu saja, Sehun-ah. Hahaha," kata Joonmyeon canggung.

 _Uh-oh, gawat, sepertinya Sehun menyadari dengan cepat keanehan ini,_ pikir Jongdae mengamati wajah menyelidik Sehun. Jongdae melirik tajam pada Chanyeol, biang masalah semua ini. _"Serius, Chanyeol, kau hampir membuat kita semua ketahuan!"_

" _Aku mungkin akan menimpukmu dengan gelas ditangan Joonmyeon kalau saja tidak ada Sehun, Park Chanyeol,"_ geram Luhan.

" _Mungkin kita harus membakar Chanyeol dengan apinya sendiri agar dia kapok,"_ sahun Kyungsoo yang berada di kamar Sehun tapi memantau keadaan diluar.

" _Chanyeol, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat marah, lebih baik kau bersembunyi sebelum ia memasukanmu di oven,"_ kata Kris menyarankan.

" _AMPUNI AKU!"_ seru Chanyeol panik dan memohon.

" _TIDAK AKAN!_ " jawab Jongin, Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Joonmyeon membuat Chanyeol ketakutkan karena sadar betul dia dalam masalah yang _besar_.

"Sehun," panggil Kyungsoo membuat perhatian Sehun teralih. Yifan berada di belakang Kyungsoo dan langsung berjalan menuju sofa untuk duduk disana. "Aku akan tunjukan kamarmu," katanya lagi.

" _Berhentilah menatap Chanyeol seakan ingin membakarnya secara terang-terangan. Apa kalian tak menyadari Sehun memperhatikan kalian sejak tadi?"_ kata Yifan membuat yang lain berusaha mengontrol ekspressi paniknya mendengar itu.

" _Beruntung Sehun mudah terdistraksi. Tapi dia terlihat penasaran, jangan sampai lengah dan lepas kontrol lagi,_ " kata Kyungsoo memperingatkan sambil mengantar Sehun ke kamar Sang Omega.

• **ON HOLD•**

 **NO EDIT, MAAPKEUN TYPO T^T**

YAP, sekarang sudah berlaku tag MAMA!AU-nya HEUHEUHEU.  
Kepolosan Sehunnie kayaknya terancam punah gara-gara para Alpha-Alpha mesum ini :'D  
Dan yep lagi, disini Sehun gak tahu sama sekali kalau _werewolves_ punya kekuatan spesial kayak member EXO karena pada umumnya itu gak ada. Mereka cuman punya kekuatan standar kayak lukanya lebih cepet pulih dan peningkatan panca-indra.

 **Thor, kok Sehun kalau marah FIRE FIRE mulu. sih?** Itu karena dia kalau marah ber-fire-fire HEUHEUHEU /apasih thor/plak/ meski sejujurnya pas aku ngetik 'Fire' itu aku refleks sambil nyanyi lagu BTS yang Fire xD

DAAAAN Ini adalah update terakhir untuk cerita ini. Setelah ini aku bakal hiatus dari fandom KaiHun dan fokus selesaiin beberapa ff lamaku [yg bukan KaiHun], tapi tenang, meski aku hiatus aku gak berhenti nulis KaiHun. Aku bakal terus ngedraft OM dan HTL sampai konsepnya mateng dan sampai tamat. Jadi pas aku balik fandom KaiHun nanti updatenya lancar hehehehe.

TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAK ATAS SEMUA DUKUNGANNYA DI FF YANG ABSURD INI HEUHEUHEUHEU  
itu sangat-sangat-sangaaaat berarti bagiku :'D

SEE YOU SOON, BABIES!  
AKU LOPEK, TRESNO, CINTAH, AMOUR, SARANG PADA KALIANSSS :'3

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S: Update keempatku hari ini. Jangan bosan padaku juseyo T^T**


End file.
